The Chosen: the sacred realms
by Freakyckik
Summary: My sequel to The chosen! yeah I finally decided to post it since i got more reviews on my first one hope all my fans enjoy :D if you haven't read the first one you should!
1. Death, Destrustion, and a Vision

_a/n hey ppl heres my sequel to the chosen the beginning hope you enjoy espially the ppl who read the first one :D r&r plz_

_If you haven't read the first one, just look in my proflie to find it, It might not make sense if you didn't read the first one._

_Its called: The Chosen_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

A reporter named Anna was looking though some papers. "Why is this happening?"her friend Jennifer asked.

"Must be that he's getting stronger,"Anna replied, picking up the news paper.

"The Dark Lord?"Jennifer asked.

"Yes! Who Else would I be talking about?"Anna said, frustrated.

"Ok,"Jennifer said, looking down.

"I'm sorry I'm just stressed,"Anna said, sighing.

"Its ok,"Jennifer said. Anna smiled. Lee, her assistant, came barging in.

"Miss Smith!"he said, breathless.

"What is it?"Anna asked calmly.

"Blue Crush City has been destroyed,"he replied.

"Thanks for the info your excused ,but get us a ride to the ruins,"Anna said. Lee nodded and went out the door.

"Well I'm gonna go, see you later,"Jennifer said, standing up.

"Alright see you tomorrow sometime maybe,"Anna said leading her friend out the door. She watched Jennifer walk away then closed the door. She sat down at her desk again. Lee came though the door moments later.

"Miss Smith?"he said.

"Yes?"Anna replied.

"I got your camera crew ready along with your ride,"Lee said.

"Well done, is it here now?"Anna asked.

"No, it will be here within ten minutes,"he said.

"Thank you, you can l leave now,"Anna said.

"Oh yes, good day Madam,"he said. He left and Anna looked in her mirror. She wore glasses cause she can't were contacts cause they bothered her. Her brown hair was up in a neat bun. She looked down at her watch. She had five minutes to get where her ride was supposed to be. She grabbed her note book and her pen and ran out. There was a cab and she got in. "Are you Miss Thompson?"the guy asked.

"No,"Anna said.

"Well this isn't your cab,"he said.

"Oh ok,"she said, getting out.

"Miss Smith! over here!"one of her camera men called. She went over there.

"A limo?"she asked.

"Yeah well get in,"he said and got in. She got in after him. There camera stuff was apparently in the trunk. She started scribbling down a few things.

"Do you guys know if there is any survivors?"Anna asked.

"Yeah there are some,"one of them said.

"How many?"Anna asked.

"Four,"he said.

"Thank you,"she said and scribbled that down on her paper. She scribbled stuff down until they reach there destination. They got out and set up some stuff. They had a portal generator. She got the survivors together and set up chairs for them.

"Ok we're on in now!"the camera man said.

"So what exactly happened?"Anna asked one of them calmly. Three of them flinched and the one of them looked at Anna.

"Well we don't exactly live here we lived in the outskirts of the city, but the explosion of some kind got to us too,"one of them said.

"An explosion explain it,"Anna said. The one who spoke was a female her cheek was burnt and her long red hair was dirty.

"Well we heard something loud and we looked out the window and there was a green glow it was so bright we could barley see anything. Then the green glow turned a blueish color then red and then there was another load bang and the red glow came toward us,"she said. Anna nodded thinking.

"Did you pass out after that?"Anna asked.

"Yes,"the girl said. Suddenly the boy with red hair started shaking frantically. The woman jumped up and ran over to the boy. "Tommy, what's wrong Tommy,"she said. Everyone except the camera men ran to the boys side. The boy eyes widened and his eyes glowed. "Tommy!"the other family members said. Tommy shook one last time then he sat still. "Tommy,"the woman said, touching his cheek. Tommy laughed unworldly. He pushed her hand away from him. He stood up and walked in front of the camera. He punched it and then toke out a dagger. The woman who was talking before ran over to him. "Tommy stop!"she yelled. He smirked and then stabbed her. "Ugh,"she groaned. He pulled the dagger out of her then turned to Anna and the others. Anna started backing away and closed her eyes. She heard screams then she opened her eyes to see the other family members dead. "Tommy stop,"Anna said when he came towards her. He smirked and then stabbed her. She felt pain then nothing.

Anna woke up in a hospital bed, she looked up the tv was on. "How?"she asked. She looked up at the tv and there was a guy at the ruins of Blue Crush City. She recognized him as one of her camera men. He was talking about what happened. When he stopped talking then the screen where he was one shrunk and there sat two reporters.

"The boy Tommy was possessed by The Dark Lord we suspect,"the male reporter said. "Yeah well lets move on...The question on everyones minds are where are the Chosen? We think they might have been defeated or lost their nerve. Back to you Bob,"The female reporter said.

"Thank you Diane, there has also been a strange person in a blue cloak running around. Police are getting suspicious, but the blue cloaked stranger hasn't seemed to be doing anything wrong. Some say they were questioned by the stranger and then they say that the stranger disappears after they get the info they needed,"the reporter named Bob said. "What do you think he or she wants?"the female reporter named Diane asked Bob.

"Nobody knows people say the stranger is a female cause of the form,"Bob replied.

"Well somebody sent us a tape with the stranger lets watch it,"Diane said putting the tape in side something. The cloaked person was in an alley. They said something that you couldn't understand. The person started pacing.

"Arggg what are these realms I keep hearing about?"the person asked nobody in paticualiar. The person looked up. The person growled and then jumped up then the screen turned black. The tv now showed the reporters again.

"We have no clue what the person was talking about either, but we have the person who recorded it is here,"said Bob. The screen turned towards a guy.

"Well our town heard about these realms we're not quite sure what they our ourselves. Some of my friends said they were questioned about different things then the realms, but the person did ask about them once,"the guy said.

"What else did the stranger ask your friend?"Bob asked.

"Well the stranger asked about like would the chosen be able to beat him if one of them died. Then the stranger asked if he knew anybody who knows a lot of stuff about the chosen. And the person asked where and when the Carnival of The Night was being held,"the guy replied.

"Thank you you may go now Bill,"Diane said. Somebody came up to Diane and whispered in her ear. "Oh my four city's have just been destroyed today! When will he stop for awhile nobody knows,"Diane said. Anna turned off the tv cause a reporter came in.

"Hey Anna,"the guy said.

"Hi,"she said.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her.

"Oh John, don't be worried about me I'll be alright soon its just a scratch," she said smiling. "Ok your really lucky to have lived you and Talon were the only survivors," he told her. "Oh...my everyone else is dead...I didn't know that," she said quietly.

"Well its not that much of a surprise you know...people getting murdered all the time now eventually there might be no one left," he said slowly. Anna winced at his words

"Its not good to think that way, John, being negative right now it won't get us anywhere if everyone just thinks that its no use and that everyones going to die no matter what,"she told him.

"Your saying that your not scared at all that everythings going to be ok... your thinking crazy its not like hes' just going to magically disappear he's not going anywhere nobody's going to be able to stop him... even the chosen couldn't stop him and now their gone who knows if their even alive if they are their not going to show up anytime soon even their afraid," he started to say more, but Anna cut him off.

"Stop it stop doubting everything your not right the chosen probably are alive and they probably are going to help us they just need time to think and to recover from that last battle they had with him they probably feel like they let everyone down can you imagine how that must feel having everyone disappointed in you and don't you," she said full of anger. John didn't speak they sat in silence for what felt like hours finally John spoke up.

"I didn't think about that Anna but its just kind of frustrating that the dark lord is killing everyone though people and we can't stop it without killing a innocent person ourselves and its seems just easier to blame the chosen at times their not stopping this from happening their gone and nobody knows where or why they are gone these days its just easier to give up hope no ones safe anymore and that's really scary knowing that you might be next and you can't do anything to stop it," John said sadly then sat in a chair next to Anna's bed. Anna sighed.

"I know, John, I think that way sometimes but I make myself not its not good to think that way all the time...it makes you weak and then the dark lord can use you to kill people easier cause you like opening up you mind or heart and filling it with darkness and well that just doesn't help anyone does it," she told him.

"Ok your right Anna," he started to say,"its is wrong for me to be thinking that and im not being strong by stopping myself from doing that you are a lot stronger then most people like you survived a attack from the dark lord and lived that's what kept you alive is your strength and if you keep that you'll probably live though all of this."

"Well thank you I guess," Anna started to say and then a nurse came in.

"Visting hours are over you can come back tomorrow and talk to your friend," she said then left the room.

"Well then bye Anna I'll come see you tomorrow," John said.

"Ya that would be nice bye John," she said then he left the room she laid back on her bed then turned on the t.v and listened to more reports then soon drifted off to sleep.

There was fire everywhere and there stood a man in the whole crises. He stood there like there was nothing wrong and had barely any emotion in his eyes. The fire blazed even hotter as the man stood there. Suddenly the fire parted and there stood a figure of somebody else. Suddenly everything went blank as a eighteen year old girl opened her eyes. "What was that...a dream, but I wasn't sleeping,"she said and shook her head. She felt pain from hitting the floor.

"Well that interrupted my meditating,"she muttered and got off the wooden floor. She stretched and decided to get a cup of coffee. "I wish there was somebody who could tell me about the sacred realms,"she said with a sigh. As she was pouring her a glass of coffee she thought about the guy in the fire. 'Was it the dark lord...get a grip Rain it wasn't him,'she thought. Rain toke a drink of her coffee then set it back down. Her pet, Carbunce, came trotting over to her. Suddenly Carbunce ruby glowed and it showed her friends or her old friends. "I miss them to,"she said, petting him. "If Jake hadn't died we...,"she started to say but stopped. "I miss him so much...,"Rain said, holding Carbunce close to her. The light from Carbunce's ruby showed the dark lord and Carbunce growled. "I want to go back and fight him, but I can't do it alone,"Rain said slowly. All the reports made her feel horrible that they weren't out there fighting. "I wish I knew where they were,"Rain said, sighing. Rain stood up. "Well I'm gonna go meditate for a little while longer,"Rain said, going back in the front room. She sat Indian style and constrated. But she couldn't constrate memories were going though her head so she fell on the floor again. She sighed and Carbunce came over to her and licked her. She smiled a little bit then just layed there thinking about what she saw. "Must of been a vision or something cause nothing interrupts my meditating,"Rain thought out loud. Carbunce hung his head. "I'm going to the Night Carnival next week maybe I'll find out who was in my vision,"Rain said, smiling.

_-----------------------------------_

_Review if you feel like it!_


	2. The Night carnival

_a/n another chap for my fans and newly readers enjoy!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle came home from work and swung open the door. "Justin I'm home!"she yelled. Then she felt stupid cause she just remembered he was still gone. She sighed and closed the door. She plopped down on the couch. Justin has been gone for a month now. She sat up and looked at the sphere that was on the table so he could contact her whenever. She looked at the sphere for ten minutes but nothing. She sighed and laid back down.

"Danielle,"a familiar voice said. She sat back up and looked into the sphere. Nothing was there. She sighed again. 'I must be hearing voices,'Danielle thought to herself.

"Not in there over here,"the voice said again. She turned her head and saw Justin. She jumped right up and ran into his arms. Danielle started crying tears of joy.

"I missed you sooo much its been hard,"Danielle said. Justin just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here now,"Justin said, resting his head on hers.

"Have you heard of the blue cloaked stranger?"Danielle asked after awhile.

"Ya do you think he or she is a threat to us?"Justin asked.

"No nobody knows where we are,"Danielle said.

"Ya your fake glasses hide you pretty well,"Justin said, laughing.

"I know,"she said. He smirked and captured her lips with his. There was a knock on the door.

"Should we?"Danielle whispered.

"Ya I'm sure its just the paper boy,"Justin said. Danielle went over to the door and there stood a person in a blue cloak. Danielle jumped backwards.

"Danielle, its just me,"the person said and lowered their hood.

"Rain!"Danielle said.

"Yep in the flesh, guess who I brought with me,"Rain said, smiling.

"Carbunce?"Danielle asked.

"Yep!"Rain said and held up Carbunce. Danielle smiled.

"Wanna come in?"Justin asked.

"Ummm sure,"Rain said, walking in. She put Carbunce down.

"How'd you find us?"Justin asked.

"Ummm well Carbunce actually showed me where you guys were with his ruby,"Rain said. "How could he do that?"Danielle asked.

"I don't know,"Rain said.

"Well its great to see you again Rain,"Justin said, hugging her. She hugged him back. "Well anyways I've been having weird things happen to me lately,"Rain said.

"What kind of things? oh have a seat,"Danielle said. Rain sat down.

"Like I had this vision the other night and all kinds of weird stuff,"Rain said.

"Oh, what was this vision about,"Danielle said. Rain explained it.

"Hmmm who else could it be if its not the dark lord?"Justin asked.

"I donno I'm going to go to the Night Carnival maybe I'll find who he was,"Rain said.

"We'll go with you,"Justin and Danielle said. Rain smiled a wide smile.

"I don't wanna blow my cover for the blue cloaked stranger,"Rain said.

"So your not gonna were your cloak?"Justin asked.

"Exactly,"Rain said.

"You look kinda pale are you ok?"Danielle asked.

"I don't know maybe its because I haven't gotten to meditate for awhile,"Rain said. "Meditating I didn't know you did that,"Danielle said.

"Ya I've been doing it so I could control some of these things that are happening,"Rain said. "Ok,"Danielle said.

"I'm going to meditate for awhile, kay?"Rain said.

"Ok,"Danielle said. Rain sat on the floor and crossed her legs and started floating a few minutes after. Danielle led Justin into the kichten.

"Do you have a clue where Clyde might be?"Danielle asked him.

"I don't know maybe we'll see him at the carnival,"Justin said.

"Ya maybe..do you think Jake's still alive?"Danielle asked.

"I don't think he is,"Justin said. Danielle looked down.

"Ya the fall was pretty far down,"Danielle said.

"But who knows anything is possible,"Justin said.

"Ya, you know I look at Rain and I see even worser pain in her eyes then before, she needs Jake and us,"Danielle said, slowly. Justin smiled at Danielle's words.

"Ya she does look pretty hurt, but I think she's gotten stronger and better at hiding her feelings cause for awhile there I thought she was just fine,"Justin said.

"Me too,"Danielle said.

"Hey what ya guys talkin about?"Rain asked.

"Nothing really,"Justin said, smiling. Rain sat down on the counter.

"Have you guys heard from Clyde?"Rain asked.

"No,"Justin said.

"Do you think he's ok?"Rain asked.

"Course he is he's strong,"Justin said. Danielle nodded.

"I hope so,"Rain said. Danielle folded her arms thinking. Rain lifted up her hood. Danielle raised her eyebrow.

"Why'd you do that?"Danielle asked.

"No reason why?"Rain replied.

"Just wondering,"Danielle said, raising her eyebrow.

"Do you guys have an extra room?"Rain asked.

"Ya,"Justin said.

"Do you mind me staying the night?"Rain asked.

"No not at all,"Danielle said.

"Thank you,"Rain said.

"No prob,"Justin and Danielle said. Rain sniffed and lowered her hood. Her face was tear stained.

"Rain, what's wrong?"Justin asked.

"Nothing,"Rain said.

"What's wrong?"he asked again, leaning against the counter.

"You don't know how hard its been for me..I couldn't keep in the pain,"Rain replied. Justin put his arm around her.

"We'll find Clyde,"Justin said. Rain covered her face with her hands. "I...I'm sorry,"Justin said, slowly. Rain put her hands down and shook her head.

"Where's your extra room I need to be alone,"Rain said.

"Ok,"Justin said offering her his hand. She grab it and he lead her to the room. Danielle sat in the kitchen. Justin came back in.

"She really does miss Jake,"Justin said.

"Ya of course she liked him a lot after all. She didn't get to tell him,"Danielle said.

"Ya but there still might be a chance that he's alive,"Justin said.

"I know,"Danielle said, sighing.

"Well you hungry? I'll cook this time,"Justin said.

"Ya,"Danielle said. Justin nodded.

"Well I'll be in the front room,"Danielle said.

"Ok,"Justin said. Danielle laid down. Carbunce came by and licked her hand. Danielle smiled at him and petted him. Carbunce jumped up on the couch with Danielle and cuddled up against her. She continued petting him until Rain came back out. Rain sat in a chair. She sat there listlessly. Danielle frowned as she looked at Rain. Danielle sat up with Carbunce in her arms then she put him on Rain's lap. Rain smiled unenthusiastically. Danielle frowned and sat back down.

"I'm sorry it just hasn't been the same without him,"Rain finally said. Danielle merely nodded.

"So you finally admit you liked him?"Danielle asked. She didn't blush or deny it she just sat there quietly. "Ok,"Danielle said. Rain looked up.

"You know what, sometimes its better to lose the ones you love cause then they can't hurt you,"Rain said, she was holding back tears. Danielle sighed.

"Jake he...,"Danielle started, but then stopped. Rain raised her eyebrow. "He liked you alot,"Danielle said. Rain smiled a ghost of a smile.

"Hey ladies lunch is ready,"Justin said, coming in with two bowls of soup. He handed one to Rain and the other to Danielle then went back into the kitchen. He came back in later and sat down next to Danielle. Rain finished really fast and went into the kitchen.

"Is she gonna be ok?"Justin asked.

"Ya the carnival will maybe cheer her up a little bit,"Danielle said. Justin nodded and they finished their soup. Rain zoomed back in and grabbed their bowls and ran back into the kitchen.

"I think we should take her out so she doesn't have to think to much,"Justin suggested.

"Ok where we gonna take her?"Danielle said.

"You'll see,"Justin said, winking.

"Well I better put on my fake glasses,"Danielle said. Justin smirked.

"No need I bet no one will recognize us anyway,"Justin said.

"You wanna take that chance?"Danielle asked.

"YEP!"Justin said. Danielle smirked and pushed him over. She leaned over him then kissed him. She pulled away and sat up. Justin also sat up and leaned against her. Rain came out finally.

"You wanna go somewhere Rain?"Justin asked, jumping up.

"Not really,"Rain said.

"Oh come on,"Justin said.

"No thanks,"Rain said.

"Well to bad we're making you!"Justin said. Rain smirked.

"You better take off your cloak or you will be recognized Rain,"Danielle said.

"Ok I'm gonna go get changed then,"Rain said, heading back to the room.

"OH I better go change too don't wanna go in this,"Danielle said, going into her and Justin's bedroom. She changed into black pants and a black shirt. Justin came in.

"I should change too,"he said. Danielle smirked and left the room. They all were changed and they headed to the town. Rain was wearing Levi pants and a black shirt. Justin wore blue baggy pants and a white shirt. They were at the town now.

"Ok so where shall we go?"Justin asked. Danielle elbowed him playfully.

"Wherever,"Rain said.

"Hey I know lets go to the karoke place!"Justin said, running into a place that said Karoke. Danielle and Rain followed him. Justin tried to get Rain on stage but she refused. Justin then drug Danielle on stage, but she ran away. "Hmm what should I sing,"Justin asked himself. He picked a song and started singing .

Justin: I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Mylan  
Too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your body  
Too sexy for you body  
The way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
Whatcha think about that?

And I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah,on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I shake my little tush on the catwalk

And I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah,on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my catPoor pussy, poor pussy cat

And I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song.

People just stared at him like he was an idiot. Danielle was soooo embarrassed as he came over too her. "God I hate you!"Danielle yelled.

"I don't know you,"Rain said, turning red also.

"I know you guys love me,"Justin said.

"I hate you I hate you I hate youuuu,"Danielle said, turning beat red. She ran out the door and he chased after her and drug her back in.

"I still hate you,"Danielle said. She sat down and fumed.

"Your turn,"he said to Rain and pushed her onto the stage. Rain sighed and looked though the songs and picked one.

Rain: hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself   
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things   
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears 

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight 

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there  
say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

People clapped and Rain came off stage. "That was good,"Danielle said.

"Thanks, well mind if we go somewhere else?"Rain asked.

"Of course not,"Danielle said, and they left.

"Where do you wanna go?"Justin asked Rain.

"Where you aren't I STILL HATE YOU BY THE WAY,"Danielle yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you,"Justin said, laughing. Rain smirked.

"Shopping!"Rain exclaimed. Justin laughed.

"You can go home Justin,"Danielle said.

"Ok dokie thank you,"Justin said and darted off.

"He doesn't even kiss me goodbye shhesh,"Danielle said, half laughing.

"Well you said you hated him so ya,"Rain said, laughing.

"Smart ass,"Danielle said and they went into the store. They started browsing though the clothes. Rain picked up a black shirt that said, 'I have an attitude problem, got a problem. Rain giggled.

"This is your shirt,"Rain said.

"Yep,"Danielle said, and toke the shirt from Rain. They shopped for awhile then went back to Danielle and Justin's house.

"Justin, we're home!"Danielle said. Justin jumped up from the couch and hugged them. "Get me anything?"Justin asked.

"Nope,"Danielle said.

"Darn,"Justin said. Rain giggled.

"Well I made you guys dinner its in the kitchen,"he said.

"Thank you honey,"Danielle said, laughing.

"Honey? Who are you and what have you done with Danielle?"Justin asked. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Idiot,"she said and she and Rain went into the kitchen.

Rain woke up the next day. "HEY hey hey!"Justin said, coming in with a table type thing. "Hey?"Rain said, confused.

"Breakfast in bed,"Justin said laughing.

"Thanks,"Rain said, taking the table thing. She ate and got dressed. She put on a white dress that looked like a halter top on the top and it didn't go past her knees. She put on white high heels and brushed her hair. She walked out into the front room.

"You guys ready?"Rain asked.

"Wow you look nice,"Danielle said.

"Thank you,"Rain said.

"Yeah, we're ready,"Justin said.

"I don't want to be the only one in a dress,"Rain said and dragged Danielle into her and Justin's room. She looked though Danielle's clothes and finally found a dress. It was of course black it had spacti straps and it was a little longer then Rain's but not by a lot.

"Ok put this on and,"Rain said and started digging though her shoes. She found black high heels. "These!"Rain said, handing them to Danielle. Danielle changed and put on her high heels. "Ya that looks good,"Rain said. They walked out. Justin looked up and smiled.

"Well then lets get into the car,"Justin said, standing up. They got into the car and it toke two hours to arrive where the carnival was being held. Rain actually drove them there. They got tickets for some rides. Rain saw Jin. Jin and her were just friends now. He was now going out with Carmen. Rain scowled. 'How could she get over Jake just like that he's a great guy,'Rain thought then corrected herself,'Was a great guy.' He was alone though. Rain walked over to him. "Where's Carma?"Rain asked.

"We broke up,"Jin said.

"Oh how long were you guys together?"Rain asked.

"Only for four weeks, but I couldn't stand her,"Jin said. Rain grinned.

"Hey Rain, we're gonna be on the fairest wheel!"Justin called.

"Ok I'll meet up with you guys later!"Rain called back.

"I haven't seen you much of you lately where have you been?"Jin asked.

"I was doing some things,"Rain said.

"So what was up with you when we hung out?"he asked.

"What do you mean?"Rain asked.

"You acted strange and kinda sad,"Jin replied.

"A lot has happened,"Rain said.

"I wish you would tell me so I could help,"Jin said.

"You wouldn't be able too not even my closest friends could help,"Rain said.

"Well lets go on a ride,"Jin said. They rode rides for awhile then sat down to rest.

"Rain, do you wanna go out with me again?"Jin asked.

"No,"Rain replied.

"Why?"Jin asked.

"The reason I broke up with you in the first place was because..I was in love with somebody else..and I still am even though he's gone,"Rain said. Jin put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Well I'll always be there for you,"Jin said. Rain smiled a bit. Suddenly everything went up into flames. Rain stood up. Everyone was running around. At least no one was on the rides for the moment.

"I got to do something go,"Rain said to Jin. He obeyed and ran off. Danielle and Justin ran over to Rain.

"What happened?"Danielle asked.

"I don't know,"Rain said. They started running around. Rain stopped when she saw somebody just standing in a circle of flames. The person's hands were in their pockets and was looking down. 'Their just standing there like nothing has..,'Rain thought then stopped. She walked toward the person and the flames separated as she walked. She looked at the person and it was a guy. He looked up at Rain. They stared at each other for a minute. Rain pulled him into a hug sorta and leaned her head against his chest. Tears started spilling down her face. He just stood there with the same emotionless face. His cheek brushed against her hair. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Rain..,"he said slowly. He held her closer to him. She looked up at him. Their eyes met then they shared a long fulfilled kiss.

Justin and Danielle waited for Rain to come back. Justin bit his lip. "Should we do something?"Danielle asked.

"No, if she made the fire move before she can move it again,"Justin said.

"But what about us the fire's still around,"Danielle said. Justin sighed and cast waterga on the fire that was around him and Danielle. Rain came back finally with some guy. Danielle squinted and realized it was Jake.

"Jake?"Danielle asked. He nodded. Rain had let go of him. She smiled this time it was a really happy smile.

"Welcome back,"Justin said, hugging Jake. Danielle joined in the hug. Rain just stood there smiling. They pulled away from each other and then they took care of the fire. After that they went back to Danielle and Justin's house.


	3. Finding Clyde 101

Finding Clyde 101

Jake sat with Carbunce in his lap. "So where's Clyde?"Jake asked.

"We don't know,"Justin said.

"Well we got to find him now don't we?"Jake asked.

"Yeah we should start looking tomorrow,"Rain said. Danielle just sat there with her arms folded.

"So what exactly happened to you guys?"Jake asked. Rain sighed and started to explain.

Last year when Jake fell into the unknown...

"Jake!"Rain yelled trying to reach for him again even though he had already fell.

"Rain, he's gone,"Justin said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He can't be...He can't,"Rain said, shaking her head madly. They all stood there quietly.

"I don't think we'll be able to fight him without Jake,"Clyde said, shaking his head.

"Should..should we spilt up so he can't find us?"Justin asked.

"That would be wise,"Danielle said.

"Wait..don't go,"Rain said, almost in tears.

"Rain, we're sorry but it's the right thing to do,"Justin said.

"Your wrong!"Rain shouted, shaking her head. Danielle sighed.

"I don't want us to split up either, Rain, but what choice do we have,"Clyde said.

"But...I need you guys more then anything,"Rain said. They all sighed. They started walking away. "No goodbyes?"Rain asked, hanging her head.

They looked at Rain. "Goodbye,"They all said and walked off. "Goodbye,"Rain said with a sigh and watched them just walk away.

The present...

"That was a rude goodbye I think..sorry Rain,"Justin said.

Rain shook her head. "Don't be,"Rain said.

"You guys separated just like that because of me?"Jake asked.

"Yeah,"Danielle said.

"Of course Danielle and Justin stayed together,"Rain said. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't wanna wait lets go now we got to find Clyde!"Jake said, jumping up and Carbunce fell onto the floor.

"Jerk you hurt Carbunce!"Rain yelled at Jake and picked up Carbunce. She mumbled something to Carbunce.

"I'm sorry little guy,"Jake said, petting Carbunce.

"Well get changed ladies cause we're going on a journey to find Clyde,"Justin said. Danielle and Rain rolled their eyes and went into the rooms.

"You don't wanna rest?"Justin asked.

"Nope,"Jake said. Rain came out and she was wearing Levi pants and a light blue tank and a dark blue vest. Danielle came out and she wore black pants and a black shirt. "LETS GO!"Jake said. They got into Justin's Jeep and Justin drove.

"So where do you think Clyde is?"Rain asked. They all shrugged.

"Gee you guys a lot of help,"Rain said leaning back. Jake felt awkward. He had kissed Rain and it felt so weird being around her since they haven't seen each other for a year. Jake looked forward and saw Justin and Danielle holding hands. She suddenly pulled her hand away from him.

"I still hate you,"she said. Justin laughed. Jake smiled and looked at Rain. Rain was holding Carbunce. It was about midnight. The light from the stars shone on her making a beautiful glow around her. Rain looked at him.

"Do you want to come closer?"Rain asked.

"What?"Jake said.

"Well its obvious that you want to see the moon,"Rain said.

"Oh ok,"Jake said and scooted closer to Rain. They looked at the moon together. Rain let Carbunce go and he went to where Jake was before. Jake looked at Rain again. Rain looked at him and smiled. He smiled nervously. Rain looked back out the window. Jake leaned against her. He started getting tired.

"You can go to sleep,"Rain whispered. Jake smiled, a sleepy smile. He closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep. He held Rain more securely. "Your still awake?"Rain asked.

"Yeah can't sleep,"Jake said.

"Are you uncomfortable?"Rain asked.

"No not really,"Jake said. Rain squirmed a little bit away from him. He sat up straight again.

"Well if your not gonna sleep I am,"Rain said, cuddling up against him. Carbunce had moved to the very back of the jeep.

"You guys sleepy?"Justin asked.

"Yeah kinda,"Jake and Rain said.

"Well I can stop the jeep and make the seats into a bed type thing,"Justin said.

"That would be nice,"Rain said sitting up. Justin stopped the jeep and Rain and Jake got out and Justin made it into a bed type thing.

"There you go,"Justin said.

"Thank you tomorrow I'll drive and you guys can sleep,"Jake said.

"Ok thanks,"Justin said and got back in. Rain and Jake got back in.

"I have a sleeping bag,"Jake whispered when Rain shivered.

"Cool,"Rain said. Jake used a capsule and a sleeping bag popped out.

"Come on,"Jake said to Rain. She smirked and got into the sleeping bag with him. She cuddled up with him and soon she fell asleep. Jake stroked her hair and just watched her sleep. He soon fell asleep himself.

Danielle woke up because of Justin. "I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts,"Justin sang.

"AHHHH!"Danielle yelled and hit Justin. Justin laughed. She glared at him and hit him again.

"I love you Danielle,"Justin said.

"Well I hate you,"Danielle said.

"I know,"Justin said. Danielle hit him again and then folded her arms and leaned against the door. Justin went past this fancy looking place. "Do you think he's there?"Justin asked. Danielle looked up.

"Knowing him probably,"Danielle said. Justin turned around and parked in front of the fancy looking place.

"You guys can stay here,"Justin said, getting out of the jeep. He walked over to the door and knocked. A maid answered.

"Yes?"she asked she had an accent.

"Is there a guy named Clyde here?"Justin asked.

"No, Not of I know of,"she said.

"Ok thank you,"Justin said. Justin walked back to the jeep. "Nothing,"Justin said.

"That sucks and I thought I was gonna drive today,"Jake said.

"Well not till I get tired, ok?"Justin said.

"Ok,"Jake said. Justin stopped to get gas.

"You guys want anything from inside?"Justin asked.

"Yeah, but we'll get it ourselves,"Rain said, getting out. Danielle stopped before going in.

"Want anything?"Danielle asked.

"Yes, a donut and a cup of coffee please,"Justin said.

"Ok,"Danielle said and turned to leave. Justin whipped her back around and kissed her. She pulled away and raised her brow then went inside the station. Justin fixed the backseat into seat again while waiting for the tank to be full. It was filled and he sat in the jeep and waited for them to come back out.

"Oh no you don't I'm driving,"Jake said pulling Justin out of the seat.

"Ok,"Justin said and got in the back. Danielle got in the back with him and handed him the stuff he wanted. "Thank you,"Justin said.

"No problem,"Danielle said. Danielle suddenly took the donut from Justin and smashed it in his face.

"Well that was unexpected,"Justin said. Danielle laughed.

"How am I gonna clean this off?"Justin asked. He took her donut and smashed it in her face. Danielle laughed and Justin did too. They cleaned their face and smiled.

"I still hate your guts,"Danielle said.

"You love me, but you hate my guts poor guts,"Justin said.

"No I just hate you period,"Danielle said.

"Oh so now you hate your period,"Justin said.

"OH SHUT UP!"Danielle said and smacked him. He just laughed and drank his coffee. Danielle drank her cappuccino in silence. Justin smiled.

"I love messing with you, you know that right?"Justin said. Danielle just smirked. He finished his coffee and laid his head back. Danielle inched her face closer to Justin. Justin laughed and he scooted closer to her. He kissed her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes. He kissed her eyes then rested his eyes. He was still sleepy even if he had coffee. He felt a hand going though his hair and he smiled. He fell asleep moments later.

Danielle sighed as she watched Justin sleeping was adorable. She touched his hand and he mumbled something. 'I hate not hating him...,"Danielle thought. She watched him smile. She wondered if it was her he was seeing in his dream. She kissed his forehead and turned away from him. She curled up and just thought about a lot of things. She didn't know why but she really just wanted to be alone. Danielle looked out the window. She watched as they past houses and some other stuff. 'If I was Clyde where would I be?'Danielle asked herself. She thought about where he would be for awhile. Jake made a sharp turn and Justin fell into Danielle's lap. "Nice driving,"Danielle said sarcastically.

"Thank you,"Jake said.

She looked down at Justin he had his eyes opened and he seemed lost.

"Go back to sleep,"Danielle whispered to him. He cocked his brow up then he just grinned and closed his eyes. She looked back out the window and saw an old looking castle. Suddenly she felt something really weird and then without knowing it she yelled,"Go back to that old looking castle!"

"What why?"Jake asked.

"Trust me just go back,"Danielle said. Jake did a u-turn and went back to the castle. Justin had sat up when the jeep stopped.

"What's going on?"Justin asked.

"We've stopped,"Danielle said simply and jumped out of the jeep. The castle doors were boarded up. Danielle went over to a window. It was boarded up also. She tore the boards off it. After she finished she reached forward to make sure there wasn't a window there. There wasn't. She jumped in and started looking around.

"Hey wait up!"Jake yelled. Danielle stopped she realized she was running. The rest of the party caught up. "Ok tell me why'd we stop here?"Jake ordered.

"I don't know I felt somebody's presence in here I don't know how, but I did,"Danielle said

"Well lets spilt up and check,"Justin said. They nodded.

"Ok Danielle check the first floor, Jake and Rain check upstairs, and I think there's a basement I'll check there,"Justin said. They all nodded and left. Danielle started looking around. She checked the kitchen nobody was there. She checked the halls nobody. 'Hmm where could he be?'Danielle asked herself. She heard shuffling in a closest. She opened the closest door.

Rain and Jake had spilt up she would check the west wing and he'd check the east wing and then if there wasn't anybody that way they'd go up the other stairs and check up there. Rain opened a bedroom door. She walked around the room for a bit. There was clothes on the floor.

"These don't look like royalty,"Rain said. She picked them up and examined it. It was a ninja outfit. 'Maybe Clyde is here or somebody else that's a ninja,'Rain thought. She saw a basket full of other dirty clothes. She threw the outfit in the basket and opened the closest door. There sat a hoverboard and some clothes on hangers.

'A hoverboard?'she thought. "Hmm,"she said. She browsed though the clothes. They were all mens. She put a finger to her face thinking. "Definitely a guy,"she said, and walked out of the room. She went into another room. It was a library. Everything was pretty much dusty. "Hello anybody here?"She asked. No answer. She walked around and looked up thinking that the person might be in the rafters.

"Nobody here either..hmm,"Rain said and left the room. She entered another bedroom. This one wasn't dusty, the bed was made, and there weren't any clothes on the floor. There was a picture on the bedside table. Rain picked it up. The person in the picture was Justin when they were at the gunmanship contest. "Hmm maybe Julia took this picture, but why would she be living in an old castle?"Rain thought out loud.

Rain walked over to the closest. This time their were shoes and girl clothes. "Yep definitely Julia,"Rain said as she looked at the cowboy boots. She closed the closest door. Carbunce whined. He was in Rain's backpack as usual. "Are you hungry?"Rain asked, taking the backpack off her back. Carbunce stared at Rain and nodded. Rain dug into one of the other pockets of the backpack and gave him a muffin. "There you go,"Rain said, letting him eat out of her hand.

"Whose there!"a woman's voice asked. Rain looked up and it wasn't Julia.

Justin was in the basement looking around. It was more like a dungeon then a basement. There were cells all over. Justin smelled something really horrible and almost gagged. Justin coughed. "Ugh, what is that smell?"Justin asked. Justin then held his nose as he walked farther. He turned down the corridor and there was a door. Justin took a deep breath and entered it. It was an office there were keys on one side of the wall. Justin heard something by the desk. He looked around the desk. Nothing. He then looked under the desk and there sat a small child.

"Who..who are you?" The kid asked. Justin couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl cause they wore a gray cloak with the hood up. It was probably white before, but how dirty this castle is it probably made the white cloak gray.

"My names Justin,"Justin replied. The child winced when Justin went to touch him or her. "Its ok I won't hurt you, what's your name?"Justin asked.

"Jessica,"the kid said.

"What are you doing in here Jessica?"Justin asked, with a grin.

"I came here with the lady that adopted me,"she replied.

"Do you know why she brought you here?"Justin asked.

"We only been here for a week..we were originally supposed to be here for only a day, but we found a man and he was hurt, so mum wanted to take care of him,"she replied.

"Do you wanna come out from under there?."Justin asked. She nodded. Justin offered his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her out from under the desk. He sat her on the chair. "What does this guy look like?"Justin asked, leaning against the wall.

"He has brown hair and brown eyes, he usually has a smile on his face and his eyes seem to dance around,"she replied. She had lowered her hood.

"Does he have a ring on one of his fingers?"Justin asked.

"Yeah, its really shinny,"she said.

"Ok so what were you doing down here?"Justin asked.

"Mum told me to hide cause we heard somebody tearing off the boards off the window..was that you?"She asked.

"No it was Danielle,"Justin said.

"Oh,"she said.

"How old are you Jessica?" He asked.

"Eleven,"she replied. He grinned. She had brown shoulder length hair and green eyes. She reminded Justin of Danielle a younger version of Danielle anyway.

"Wanna help me find your mom?"Justin asked.

"Sure,"the girl said, standing up. She held Justin's hand as they walked.

Jake had checked the whole east wing and now was waiting by the middle staircase for Rain.

"How long does it take to check one wing?"Jake asked out loud. He started getting worried after a few minutes. He went to the west wing and started looking for Rain. He heard someone talking in a room. He took out his oversized sword just in case and opened the door. He saw Rain and somebody else on the bed and they were talking. "What's going on?"Jake asked. Rain and the other person jumped and looked at him.

"Oh hi Jake,"Rain said. Jake looked at the other person. It was a lady with long chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes, and she had a angel like face. Jake squinted then shook his head. He stared at her for a long moment then realized who it was.

"Oh hi Marla, sorry bout that my memories are still kinda messed up,"Jake said.

"What does he mean?"Marla asked Rain. Rain explained.

"Ohhhh,"Marla said.

"Well now we know whose here...so lets go find the others,"Jake said.

"Ok,"Rain said putting Carbunce back into her backpack. Jake realized he still had his oversized sword in his hand.

"Oops,"Jake said and put it back on his back.

"Well lets go,"Rain said. Jake and Marla nodded and headed out.

Danielle was now back where she started. All she found in the one closest was a rat which she killed for the fun of it. She saw Jake, Rain, and a woman that she recognized right away as Marla coming down the staircase. "So that was the person in here?"Danielle asked.

"Yep,"Rain said.

"Oh no, I need to find Jessica,"Marla said.

"Jessica?"they all asked.

"My adopted child,"Marla asked.

"Oh,"Jake said. Then Justin came out of no where with a little girl.

"Jessica,"Marla said.

"Hi mum,"the girl named Jessica said. The girl didn't let go of Justin's hand.

"Hi Marla,"Justin said.

"Oh hey Justin,"she said and blushed.

"So where's the guy that's here with you?"Justin asked.

"Oh I'll show you,"Marla said and lead them up the staircase that Rain and Jake didn't go up. They came to a door it was locked. Marla rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

"Its me Marla,"Marla said.

Their was a click and a guy stood there. Danielle felt really stupid when she exclaimed,"Clyde!"

"Danielle?"he asked. There was a bloody cloth around his arm. She didn't know why but she pushed past the others and hugged him. She could tell that he was shocked cause he didn't hug her back right away. "Hello to you too,"Clyde said.

The party decided to stay the night. Clyde said he had been liven here for a month and that week Marla came he was attacked by a fiend while going for a walk. "Yeah I was caught off guard,"Clyde said sheepishly.

"Ha-Ha,"Danielle said. Clyde smiled and hugged Danielle.

"Quit it,"Danielle said.

"Hey that's my girl,"Justin whined, then laughed.

"Well mines up in heaven...and Danielle's my buddy,"Clyde said and hugged her tighter just to annoy her. Danielle groaned loudly. Clyde still loved messing with her even if it had been a year they were apart. It was almost like old times except they were a little older. Marla had put Jessica to sleep. Clyde stopped hugging Danielle and winked at the guys. Justin, Jake, and Clyde got up, started running around, while saying they were sexy men. Danielle turned red for some reason. She was almost in tears after awhile.

They stopped running around and asked Danielle what was wrong. "Justin!"Danielle yelled.

"Oh sorry bout that,"Justin said and kissed her forehead.

"I still hate you for doing that,"Danielle said.

"Don't be I'm really sorry I didn't think you would have got embarrassed I hoped you would though,"Justin said, truthly.

"Why!"Danielle asked.

"Cause can we talk about it in another room?"Justin asked.

"Fine!"Danielle said and walked out.

"We might not come back so see you tomorrow or later,"Justin said and left the room.

"Wonder what's wrong with them,"Clyde said.

"Oh its about what happened when we went to the karaoke place he sang this song and it really embarrassed Danielle,"Rain said.

They stayed up almost half the night talking, but they all fell asleep in a the middle of an conversation when it was three a.m.

--------------------------------------------

_Tell me what you think of it so far!_


	4. Finding out what to do next

Finding out what to do next

They had left the castle. Rain had healed Clyde's wounds, but he still had a big old scar on his stomach. They arrived at a town. People stared at the party and then camera's started flashing.

"Run!"Justin said, they ran off to an ally.

"Dammit we shouldn't have came to a town so soon,"Jake said.

"Well we're cornered,"Rain said. A reporter came forth and stood in front of them. "Come on leave them alone,"the female reporter said. The people kept on doing what they were doing. "I SAID LEAVE THEM ALONE!"she shouted, she was getting mad. Clyde was surprised the reporter wasn't interviewing them. She finally got them to go away. She seemed to take a deep breath then turned around to face them. "Hi I knew you guys would come back, finally maybe the people will have hope again,"she said dreamy like.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"Jake asked.

"Oh sorry about that, I'm Anna...Anna Smith,"she said.

"Well I bet you already know our names,"Danielle said, folding her arms.

"Yeah,"Anna said.

"So what do you want?"Justin asked, putting an elbow on Danielle's shoulder and leaned against her.

"Nothing I just wanted to speak to you,"Anna said.

"Ok well go on,"Justin said.

"Well if you been watching the news lots of cities and small towns have been destroyed many have died...we need you guys more then ever, You need to speak to the people and tell them not to give up hope and stuff..it'll raise their spirts,"Anna said. Rain suddenly jumped.

"You know what I know how to put a barrier around your town and I'll do it for other towns too!"Rain exclaimed.

"I don't think a barrier would work that well,"Anna said.

"No you don't understand, the barrier I can make will protect you and everyone from anymore attacks,"Rain said. Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"How?"Anna asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, but first lets go make a speech,"Rain said, putting her hands together.

"Ok I'll lead you to where you can make the speech,"Anna said. They got the everything ready. Clyde and the rest of the party stood on a balcony type thing that floated.

"Ok start rolling,"Clyde heard Anna say to her camera people. Anna stood in front of the Camera first.

"The Chosen are here to say something..well I'll let them say it now,"Anna said. The camera pointed at them. Justin being a natural leader he is started.

"Well I'm speaking for all of us when I say, We've all given up, but don't give up stay strong for you and well us. We gave up cause we thought Jake here was dead and I bet we all thought we were worthless without him,"Justin said, hitting Jake on the back playfully. Clyde looked at Danielle. She had her arms folded and she looked bored and grumpy.

"What happened to Jake!"somebody shouted out from the crowd. Rain stepped forward and explained.

After she was done she stepped backwards.

"We would all like to know how you survived Jake,"another person said. Jake took the Mic.

"My memories messed up I don't remember how I survived..its been a year hasn't it? It seemed longer to me...when I saw Rain I didn't know who the hell she was,"Jake said, looking at Rain. Rain elbowed him playfully. "But then...,"Jake started, but Rain elbowed him hard in the side.

"Well yeah so he doesn't remember what happened...now we'll continue with the speech,"Rain said, she was red.

"Danielle, you want to say a few words?"Justin asked.

"Yeah I don't wanna be here,"Danielle said and glared at Justin. Clyde laughed and took the Mic. He put on a serious face.

"You all probably are scared by all the deaths there has been...its probably really scary that you know that you might be next and there's nothing you can do about it. Its not good to think that way cause you give up hope and it makes you weak and then the dark lord can use you to kill people easier cause you open up your mind and heart and it fills with darkness then there's nothing left and he takes over you and you'll end up killing people you love,"Clyde said.

"We're begging not to give up hope please don't...you'll only end up hurting each other,"Jake said. Rain took the Mic.

"Yeah, build up that strength your going to need it if you wanna stay safe..cause I got a plan to protect you,"Rain said, raising her fist. The crowd cheered a little. The camera then went back to Anna.

"The Chosen have spoken remember don't give up,"Anna said. The camera switched off. Clyde hugged Rain. Rain kinda jumped.

"You've got a knack for speaking to the people,"Justin said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You guys do too,"Rain said.

"Hey can I get a picture?"some girl asked.

"Sure,"they said. Danielle groaned. Justin whispered something to her that made her jump. Justin put an arm around Danielle and made the peace sign with his fingers. Rain stood by Justin and smiled shyly. Jake put an arm around Rain's shoulder and winked for the picture. Clyde kneeled down in front of them and gave two thumbs up. The girl backed up so she could get the whole picture. The camera flashed and she said thanks and ran off.

"That was fun!"Clyde said, popping up. Rain giggled.

"Can we go now?"Danielle asked.

"Yeah I guess,"they all said and went to the hotel they were staying in.

Later on that day...

Danielle was grouchy so Justin told her to go to bed. Danielle rolled her eyes and went into the other room.

'What crawled up her ass and died,"Justin thought to himself. He then looked at Rain she had her elbow on her knee, her chin resting on her fist. Her eyes were closed in thought. 'Wonder what she's thinking about,'Justin thought. Jake poked Rain in the back. Rain's eyes flew open. She turned around and punched Jake in the face. Rain smirked after a second. Justin was very confused.

"Jesus Rain ow,"Jake said. Justin went into the other room. Danielle had her eyes closed, but Justin could tell that she wasn't asleep. He jumped on top of her. She opened her eyes and glared at him. She pushed him off of her and he was now on the ground. Justin laid there for a second and then sat up. She was facing the wall with her arms crossed. Justin went to touch her.

"Touch me and all hell will break loose,"she said coldly.

"Um are you ok?"Justin asked.

"Yeah, now leave me be!"she yelled.

"What's wrong?"he asked again.

"Nothing now go,"she said waving her hand towards the door. Justin sat on Rain's bed, crossing his arms. Danielle rolled over to look at Justin. "I said leave,"she said, glaring.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong,"Justin said. Danielle sighed.

"Seriously its nothing I'm just a little grouchy that's all..I just want to be alone,"Danielle said. Justin sighed and stood up. He kissed her forehead then left.

"I have no idea what's wrong with her,"Justin said.

"Do you think she's pregnant ?"Rain asked.

"No,"Justin said.

"Then why has she been having all these mood swings and stuff?"Rain asked.

"Well actually she's been grouchy only grouchy,"Justin said.

"Well what do I know,"Rain said, shrugging. Justin turned scarlet and went into the other room.

"Are you pregnant?"Justin blurted out to Danielle. Danielle looked at him weirdly. "What gives you that impression?"Danielle asked. Justin shrugged and looked down.

Her small hands held his. "I'm not pregnant ..I told you I'm just a little grouchy,"Danielle said.

"Good I not ready for that drama,"Justin said, smirking. Danielle made a small laugh. "Well I'll leave you alone again,"Justin said.

"Good,"Danielle said and sat back down on the bed. Justin left her again. Rain laughed.

"Damn you Rain!"Justin said. She just smiled.

Meanwhile..

A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes laid on a bed. She cursed at her friendliness to that guy that she only known for awhile. Her master and creator voice came from her earpiece.

"Remember your mission!"he said.

"I'll get it done don't worry,"she said, between clenched teeth.

"You better,"he said. She rolled her eyes then closed them.

The next few days the party was going to every town or city to put up the barriers that Rain makes. A few days ago she said that's how the town she lived in was protected and it hasn't been destroyed or touched yet and probably never will. That speech sure helped peoples spirts lift. Rain just got done with another one for Starlight Town. She wiped the sweat from her forehead it took a lot of energy and magic to do those barriers. Clyde came over to her and handed her an ether and some water.

"Thanks,"she said with a smile. She sat down and rested. Some people stopped and talked for a minute to each other. Rain couldn't help but listen in.

"I heard about this silver substance, that's called silair, that holds the priestess Fiona's memories,"a girl with cherry red hair said.

"Well I heard sometimes she gives you advice or even talks to you sometimes,"a guy with messy jet black hair.

"Hmm weird,"a girl with light pink hair said, then the group went on there way. Rain jumped up and taped the girl with the cherry red hair on the shoulder. She turned around and almost punched Rain in the face.

"Oh sorry Rain,"she said sheepishly.

"Can you tell me where this silair thingie is?"Rain asked the girl.

"I heard it was in a church in Baja,"the guy with the jet black hair replied. She smiled at him.

"Thank you well you all know my name so what are yours?"Rain asked, smiling.

"I'm Katie,"the pink haired girl said.

"Dan,"the guy said.

"Cherry,"the cherry red head said.

"Nice to meet you all,"Rain smiled.

"Ummm can I get a picture?"Dan asked.

"Yeah sure..how should I pose,"Rain said, doing some random posing.

"Stay where you are that ones perfect,"Dan said. She had a hand on her hip and the other hand was pointing straight and she was winking.

"I don't see how this ones perfect,"Rain said.

"It is well for me,"he said, taking out his camera. There was a flash. The picture came out instantly. Rain took it from Dan.

"Hey I'm pretty cute,"Rain said, smiling at it.

"No your not,"Dan said. Rain flashed him a weird look. "Your beautiful,"Dan said. Rain blushed, she was being hit on by a guy younger then her.

"Thanks,"Rain said. 'He's cute but isn't he like sixteen,'Rain thought.

"No need to thank me its true,"Dan said. Rain smiled a bit.

"Can you sign it?"he asked.

"Sure got a pen?"Rain asked.

"Yep,"he said, handing her one.

"What would you like me to write, just my name?"Rain asked.

"One of your quotes or just a quote or something,"Dan said. Rain leaned the picture against the wall and thought what quote should she write. She wrote: "No matter how dark the night is mourning always comes"-Rain. She handed him the picture. "Yeah that's nice...thank you,"he said.

'He's shy,'Rain thought then grinned. She kissed his cheek. His face turned pink almost as pink as Katie's hair. "See ya,"Rain said and waved to them. She walked back over to the party.

"Hey guys,"Rain said.

"Got a kid hitting on you eh?"Justin said it was more of a statement then a question.

"I guess so,"Rain said. Justin smiled. Danielle was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"Ok to the next town!"Rain said.

"Got energy already?"Jake asked.

"Of course!"Rain replied.

"You keep going and going and going,"Jake said. Rain laughed.

"Well anyway we're going to Baja next...I don't want it to get destroyed,"Rain said.

"Rain, sorry to break it to you but we already did that town,"Justin said.

"Great..well as soon as we're done with the rest of the towns and city's we're going back to Baja,"Rain said.

"Ok,"the party said and headed out.

Jake was watching Rain set up another barrier for an island called Sunshine. They rode over there on a speed boat. "So explain how people can get in and out of this,"Jake said.

"Well you know what I don't know,"Rain said.

"Then the dark lord could just stroll right in the towns and stuff,"Jake said.

"Jake, listen the barrier won't let in just anybody,"Rain said. Jake had a puzzled look. "Never mind its hard to explain,"Rain said. Rain finished. Jake watched her carefully as she stood up and wiped her forehead. Rain's body suddenly jerked and she started falling. Jake caught her she was an inch from the ground.

"We need to stop meeting like this,"Jake said, setting her up straight again.

"Yeah,"she said, smiling.

"You look tired you should rest,"Jake said.

"A nap will do just fine,"Rain said throwing a capsule down and her sleeping bag popped out. She laid it under the shade and laid on the sleeping bag instead of in it. "Wake me up in two hours,"Rain mumbled and she instantly fell asleep. Jake sat down. The others were inside the village doing something, Jake couldn't remember. Jake sighed and watched Rain sleep.

"Curse you,"she mumbled. Jake raised his eyebrow, then grinned. He longed to hold her like he did when they saw each other again. The other party members got back. "What were you guys doing again?"Jake asked.

"Getting souvenirs,"Justin said with a laugh.

"Fun get me anything?"Jake asked.

"Yep some condoms,"Clyde said.

"Oh ha-ha,"Jake said, smirking.

"Nah we got you wristbands,"Justin said. Danielle was sitting on the ground.

"Danielle, you stay here with Rain,"Justin said.

"Where we going?"Jake asked.

"To talk,"Clyde said. Jake shrugged and walked off with them.

"So what happened when Rain found you?"Justin asked. Jake told him.

"So you guys together or what?"Clyde asked.

"No I don't think so,"Jake said.

"What do you mean?"Clyde asked.

"We don't act like anything happened between us..personally I think that kiss was nothing,"Jake said.

Justin gave Jake a nasty look. "What?"Jake asked.

"How can you say it was nothing?"Justin asked.

"Well um...cause she doesn't act like nothing has changed either do I so yeah,"Jake said.

"Well act like something happened and then maybe you will find out that kiss meant something,"Justin said. Clyde nodded.

"What do I do scoop her in my arms?"Jake asked, sarcastically.

"No give her something special and see what she does,"Clyde said. Jake shook his head and went to the village. He found a necklace. It was a necklace made of white gold with a heart in the middle. There were three tiny diamonds on the each side of a heart.

'Maybe a bit to fancy,'Jake thought. Clyde came up.

"Its nice,"he said, looking at the necklace.

"Yeah but don't you think its much?"Jake asked.

"Yeah, but Rain would think it was nice,"Clyde said.

"Should I just give her a ring instead?"Jake asked.

"Well lets look at the rings,"Clyde said.

"How bout this one?"Clyde asked, holding up one that was gold with a diamond.

"That makes it seem like I'm asking to marry her,"Jake said.

"Ok how bout this one?"Clyde said, showing him just a plain gold one.

"Nah,"Jake said.

"Ok your giving her the heart necklace and that's that,"Clyde said, shoving the necklace to Jake. Jake sighed and payed for it. They went back to where Danielle, Rain, and now Justin were. Rain was awake.

"Danielle, Clyde, and I are gonna go over there for a minute,"Justin said, and they headed off somewhere.

"Um have a nice nap?"Jake asked.

"Yeah,"Rain said, smiling.

"Um Rain, ummm here,"Jake said, handing her a scarlet box. She raised her eyebrow then opened it. Jake looked to the side then at her. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"This is sweet of you..why did you get this for me?"Rain asked.

"Well I really like...I'm in love with you!"Jake replied, blushing. Rain smiled and flung her arms around his neck with the necklace in her hand still. He was shocked at this sudden reaction.

"I have a confession..I liked you for a long time, I'm sorry I didn't say so earlier,"Rain whispered in his ear. Jake smiled, putting his arms around her waist then lifting her up and spinning her around. Rain giggled when he put her down. Jake looked at her with a big smile on his face. Rain smiled and leaned up and kissed him passionately. They pulled away at the same time.

"Want me to help you put your necklace on?"Jake asked.

"Sure,"she said, turning around. She held up her hair, while he put it on her.

"Ok got it,"Jake said. She let her hair down and looked at Jake.

"Beautiful,"Jake said, laughing at himself. The others came back.

"Finally,"Jake heard Justin mumble. Jake smirked and they got into the speed boat again.

They finished putting there final barrier around a town.

"All done now we can go to Baja since there's barriers on every town, city, etc.,"Rain said cheerfully.

"Well lets go then,"Danielle said, getting into the jeep. The party followed. Danielle was driving this time. Justin sat in the back with Clyde and Jake. Rain was feeding Carbunce with a smile on her face. Justin smiled at Jake. He seemed really happy lately. 'Well of course he's happy he finally has Rain and he knows that she likes him back,"Justin thought. Justin eyes lingered on Danielle. She was still acting funny. 'She acts like she doesn't feel the same anymore,'Justin thought.'Maybe she really doesn't feel the same.'

Justin decided just to ask her even if it'll hurt him. He wanted to know how she felt, he wanted to know if she really loved him like he loves her. He really didn't like not knowing how she felt. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Justin, what's wrong?"Clyde asked.

"Its Danielle...,"Justin said in almost a whisper. Clyde nodded.

"Yeah, she's seems distant..worse then before,"Clyde whispered. Justin just sighed. They stopped at a gas station. Danielle got out. Justin got out also.

"Danielle, we need to talk,"Justin said.

"Ok..,"Danielle said. He lead her away from the jeep.

"Look Danielle, I love you, but there is one question do you love me?"Justin asked.

"Of course I do, Justin,"Danielle said, as she went to touch him. Justin backed up

"No, you don't. Even though your close to me you've seem so distant ,"Justin said. She sighed.

"Fine I don't..but whatever,"Danielle said. Justin couldn't take it.

"Whatever! whatever! You know you could of told me if you didn't love me, instead of doing this!"Justin yelled and walked off.

Danielle glared at him as he walked off. Then she started feeling a different emotion, regret. She covered her face with one hand. She was about to cry, but she shook it off. She took the pump out of the tank and got into the jeep again. Danielle noticed Justin wasn't there. She started getting panicky.

'Oh Justin, I'm sorry..please come back I don't want you hurt,'Danielle told him mentally. Danielle got out of the jeep and started running around looking for Justin. She found him under a tree with his elbow resting on his knee and he had one hand over his face.

"Justin..,"Danielle said. He looked up then looked away. "Justin, I didn't mean to hurt you..I do love you,"Danielle said. He remained silent. "My emotions are confusing me, one minute I will feel like I did when we first met then another time I will feel what I feel now then I'll just feel hatred to the whole world,"Danielle said. Justin looked at her then stood up. Danielle thought he was gonna walk away. She didn't wanna see him go, so she looked away. He turned her face toward him slowly.

"Well how bout we spilt up for a little while so you can get your emotions together,"Justin said.

"What do you mean spilt up?"she asked.

"Our relationship..just until you get everything straightened out,"Justin said. Danielle smiled.

"Ok,"Danielle said. He caught her in a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead before they headed back to the jeep.

They arrived at Baja. Clyde dashed headed of the party, but then he stopped and looked back at them with a puzzled look. "Where are we going again?"Clyde asked.

"To the church,"Rain said.

"Where's that?"Clyde asked.

"Just follow me,"Rain said.

"But I wanna lead,"Clyde said. Rain smiled and lead the party to the church. Clyde pushed open the doors and looked around.

"Where do you think it is?"Justin asked. Clyde looked up at the staircase.

"Maybe up there,"Clyde said.

"Well only one way to find out,"Justin said, smiling. Clyde and Justin ran up the stairs. The others came up behind them a few seconds later. There was two hallways.

"Hm which one should we go down?"Clyde asked.

"How bout right,"Justin said. Clyde nodded and they went down the hallway. Clyde opened a door and there stood a bowl, but the bowl was empty.

"Hm,"Rain said, looking at the bowl also. Then all a sudden the bowl filled up with a silver liquid. Clyde jumped. The others had came closer to look at the bowl too. Then the silver substance turned clear and a woman appeared that had long light brown hair and blue eyes kinda like Elena's.

"Fiona?"Clyde asked. She nodded.

"Hey what's up?"Justin asked, cheerfully.

"Nothing really..oh Justin Dianna is getting married,"Fiona said.

"She..she is?"Justin asked. Fiona nodded. Clyde looked at Justin he looked pained. "Too whom?"Justin asked.

"A man named Paul,"Fiona replied.

"Oh,"Justin said.

"She wishes you could be there for her wedding...cause she still cares about you don't cha know,"Fiona said. Justin smiled.

"Oh wait you can..you know the spell to come back to the past?"Fiona asked Justin. Justin closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I do,"Justin said.

"Well then you should come!"Fiona exclaimed.

"I don't know..,"Justin said.

"Oh come on I wanna see Jessie and my mom and Fiona, please Justin,"Jake said.

"Fine we'll go,"Justin said.

"Ok down to business.., Fiona, do you know about the sacred realms?"Rain asked.

"Yes,"Fiona said.

"Can you tell me what they are?"Rain asked.

"They are found in temples in many places, you must go to those temples to obtain power,"Fiona said.

"Yeah and?"Rain asked.

"There is the water realm, the fire realm, the thunder realm, the ice realm, the forest realm, the light realm, and the dark realm,"Fiona said.

"Ok so what do we do in the realms?"Rain asked.

"You must get to the end of the realm to obtain more power, for you are the summoner,"Fiona said.

"Ok so we have to get though the realms to collect more power?"Rain asked. Fiona nodded.

"So your coming back to the past now right?"Fiona asked.

"Yeah as soon as we get some stuff then we'll go back to your time,"Justin said. Fiona laughed.

"Ok see you soon then,"Fiona said.

"See you,"they all said. She smiled and the clear substance turned silver again and it drained.

"Well lets go get our supplies,"Rain said. And then they were off again.

--------------------------------------------------

_Review!_


	5. Back to the Past

Back to the Past

They all were in a circle holding hands as Justin chanted the spell. Jake opened his eyes. There was the field they got frozen at. "Ok Fiona said she'd meet us here,"Justin said.

"Yep and here I am!"Fiona voice called. They looked in her direction. "Well come on then,"Fiona said, waving. They followed her back to Justin's hometown. Jake looked at Justin.

'He really doesn't want to be here,'Jake thought. They arrived and saw a squealing Dianna.

"Justin!"she squealed and ran into his arms.

"Um hi,"Justin managed to make out.

"Oh Jake, your mom and Jessie will arrive here tomorrow,"Fiona said. Jake nodded. Rain smiled, but then frowned.

'Oh she must be upset that she can't see her family,'Jake thought. He put a arm around her. "I'm sorry,"Jake said.

"No need to be...,"Rain said. Jake smiled at her.

"Well come on you have to meet Paul!"Dianna said. They followed Dianna into a house. "Paul! come on Justin's here!"Dianna yelled. A guy with blonde hair and green eyes came out. Dianna grabbed his arm and lead him over to the group. "Everyone this is Paul,"Dianna said. She introduced him to all of them. Danielle was now in the corner with her arms folded. Jake had one arm around Rain's waist.

"Well me and Rain are gonna go we'll be back later,"Jake said and he and Rain left.

"Why..,"Rain began.

"I wanna take you out,"Jake said. Rain turned scarlet and she fiddled around with the necklace he gave her. Jake grinned and kissed her forehead. They went to the park and walked around.

"How do you think Justin feels?"Jake asked.

"I'm not sure..to see somebody you loved for along time with somebody else its got to be kinda hard,"Rain said.

"Have you felt that way?"Jake asked.

"Yeah,"Rain said.

"About who?"Jake asked.

"You when you were with Carmen, but then I went out with Jin,"Rain said. Jake kissed her forehead. They stopped walking and now they were looking at each other. Jake held her close. Some people as they were walking by smiled at them. "Jake, promise me you won't leave me again,"she said.

"If we get separated just believe in me..I'll be alive and I'll try my best to find you,"Jake said.

"We can't get separated again..when you left I felt so horrible its not fun to lose somebody you care about,"Rain said. Jake looked down at her. A single tear was sliding down her face. He wiped it away.

"Don't cry I promise I won't leave you again..but if we do get separated don't give up on me ok,"Jake said, he had put his hands on her shoulders. Rain smiled a bit. Jake came closer and had her in a hug again.

"Ok we should go back,"Rain said.

"Yeah,"Jake said, letting go of her. He held her hand as they walked back to Dianna's house. Jessie came out of no where and hugged Jake.

"Hi Jess, you weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow,"Jake said, hugging her back now. She let him go and smiled.

"We arrived early,"Jessie said. Jake grabbed Rain's hand when she went to go. 'Please stay,'he told her mentally. She stayed, her fingers now laced with his.

"Um,"Jessie said.

"Come on we're going to Dianna's,"Jake said, as he and Rain started walking.

"Wait I have to get your mom...MARIA HE'S over here!"she shouted, waving her hands in the air. Maria came over.

"Hey Jake,"Maria said.

"Hi mom,"Jake said, smiling. Rain let go of Jake's hand and he hugged his mom. "Missed you,"Jake said.

"I missed you too,"Maria said. They let go of each other.

"Hello Rain, its nice to see you again,"Maria said.

"Nice to see you too,"Rain said, smiling. Jake put his arm around Rain's waist and brought her closer to him. She smiled at him.

"Um,"Maria said.

"Oh sorry, mom, I didn't tell you that me and Rain are together now,"Jake said. Rain nodded. Maria smiled.

"I approve,"Maria said, laughing.

"Well lets go back to Dianna's now Clyde and them are there,"Jake said. Jessie smiled when she heard Clyde's name. They arrived at Dianna's house. Jake knocked just to be polite.

"Oh Jake, you didn't have to knock,"Dianna's voice came as she opened the door. Jake smiled and they entered. Clyde came in sliding on the floor.

"Clyde, how many times have I told you to stop doing that,"Dianna said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry its just so fun,"Clyde said, grinning. Dianna grinned to. Nobody could stay mad at Clyde. He got up and noticed Jessie.

"Um Hi Maria...Hi Jessie,"Clyde said.

"Hi,"Maria greeted. Jessie threw her arms around him.

"Um Jessie...leave Clyde alone,"Rain said. Jessie let go of Clyde and faced Rain. Clyde put a finger to his lips. Clyde made Jessie face him.

"Excuse us we need to talk alone,"Clyde said. Jessie and he went off somewhere. 'Clyde, you bastard don't break Jessie's heart!'Jake thought. Rain looked at him and smiled. Rain's eyes told him that Jessie would be alright. 'You better be right,'he thought. Rain rolled her eyes. 'Its like she can read my mind,'Jake thought. Rain laughed and the others gave her a confused look.

"Are you guys like telepathic?"Dianna asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No,"Jake and Rain said slowly.

"Its like your having a conversation without us,"Maria said. Jake shrugged and Rain hugged him. Maria laughed and Jake swore she said 'lovebirds' under her breath.

"Are not,"Jake said, laughing.

"Then what are you?"Maria asked and punched Jake affectionately.

"Very...very close friends,"Rain said as she pulled Jake closer to her, giggling. Jake raised his eyebrow at her. Rain and Maria laughed. Jessie came out she looked fine and calm...? Clyde came in a second later and whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?"Jake asked out loud. Clyde cocked up one eyebrow.

"Nothing,"Jessie said. Rain laughed.

"Oh shut up,"Jake said. Rain giggled and punched him softly.

Clyde was pretty happy with himself. He said what he felt and didn't hurt Jessie's feelings at all. Clyde started thinking of Elena. He sighed.'Today is our anniversary,"Clyde thought. He turned over on the bed he was laying on. He told the others he was gonna go take a nap. Dianna owned a pretty big house so they all just stayed at her house. Clyde just thought as himself weak for letting himself be still sad.

"Clyde,"someone said it sounded like they were talking into a fan. Clyde sat up and the tv was static. He squinted his eyes and noticed the static formed a woman. "Clyde..,"the person said again. He shook his head, but the figure was still there.

"El?"Clyde asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Its our anniversary,"Elena said stepping out of the tv.

"Yeah it is,"Clyde said sitting with his legs spread.

"I get to come back for our anniversary..they granted me that wish,"Elena said, stepping closer filling the gap that his legs left. They embraced.

"Well that's good,"Clyde said, smiling.

"I know,"Elena said.

"Damn I didn't get you anything,"Clyde said, squeezing her a little.

"It doesn't matter seeing you is enough,"Elena said. They let go of each other and Clyde made her sit on his lap, so he could still hold her.

"I'm not dreaming right?"Clyde asked.

"Yeah your not dreaming,"Elena said, kissing him.

"Well come on I was about to take a nap,"Clyde said, laughing.

"I'll take a nap too,"Elena said, getting up and taking off her ballerina type shoes. He watched her get into the covers. She didn't have the glow around her or her wings. Just the white dress. Clyde joined her.

"Your in human form now right?"Clyde asked.

"Right,"she said, cuddling up with him. Clyde put the covers over there heads and held her close...

"Justin, put me down this instant!"Danielle yelled. He was running around with her in his arms in Dianna's house. "I don't think we should be running around in a strangers house,"Danielle said.

"She's not a stranger,"Justin said, laughing. Justin tripped and they fell to the floor.

"Good one genius,"Danielle said, getting up.

"Well might as well bug Clyde while we're here eh?"Justin said, laughing.

"Oh ha-ha your such a genius..and weren't we supposed to be taking a break from each other?"Danielle said. Justin laughed and rolled around on the floor.

"That's right..but I can't get enough of you baby,"Justin said. Danielle kicked him.

"Perv,"Danielle said.

"No...no..no Clyde's the pervert,"Justin said.

"Well not anymore,"Danielle said. Justin laughed and got up. Justin knocked on the door. No answer. Justin knocked again and then there was a moan. Justin knocked once again.

"What!"Clyde asked.

"What are you doing in there?"Justin asked.

"Trying to sleep,"Clyde said.

"Can I come in,"Justin asked.

"Ummm no,"Clyde said.

"Why?"Justin asked.

"Cause I'm trying to sleep,"Clyde said.

"Ok then,"Justin said and barged though the door. Clyde was in the covers with a woman. "What's going on?"Justin asked.

"We're trying to sleep Justin,"Elena said.

"Doesn't look like you were,"Justin said, smirking.

"Whatever Justin,"Clyde said, laying back down and turning on his side. Danielle started twitching when she saw Elena.

'What's up with her she started doing that when we were by Fiona too?'Justin thought. "Um well can you guys let us be now?"Elena asked with a yawn.

"Oh yeah..sure,"Justin said. He and Danielle walked out. "You ok?"Justin asked.

"Ya why?"Danielle asked.

"Cause you keep twitching,"Justin said.

"Ya so I just don't feel so good ok,"Danielle said.

"Maybe you should go lay down,"Justin suggested.

"Ya that sounds good,"Danielle said. And suddenly she fell to the floor and was unconscious.

"Danielle,"Justin squeaked and started looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?"Fiona asked when she came down the hall where they were at.

"She just kinda passed out,"Justin said.

"I'll look over her,"Fiona said with a curious expression on her face.

"Ok,"Justin picked her up and took her to a bedroom and laid her down.

"Ok you can leave,"Fiona said. Justin nodded and left. He saw Rain and Jake cuddling on a couch. He chuckled and said hi.

"Hi Justin,"they said and he sat down in a chair.

"Elena's here...its Clyde's and her's anniversary, right?"Justin asked.

"Yeah,"Rain said. Justin nodded.

Fiona studied Danielle, she was still unconscious. Fiona hung her head thinking. 'She's been acting weird lately..I don't think this is Danielle at all, who are you?'Fiona asked the 'Fake Danielle' mentally. She pulled a piece of Danielle's hair and put it in a bottle.

'I will find out who you are,'Fiona said to Danielle mentally. But then the thought occurred to her that maybe this is the real Danielle. Fiona went to her laptop and placed Danielle's hair on this disk thing and inserted it into the laptop.

Fiona watched the screen as it made the hair into DNA model. Her eyes widened when it showed Danielle's picture but then it said error. Fiona typed in something. The screen blinked and it showed half of Danielle's picture and a shadow. Fiona put her face in her hands thinking. Her eyes widened when she figured out what the shadow meant. Fiona felt something hit her in the head and she passed out. The last thing she heard was,"Your not going to tell anyone."

Rain heard a thump from upstairs. 'Wonder what that was...,'Rain thought, then the got up and went to investigate. Danielle came out with a panicked look on her face from one of the rooms.

"Fiona...she just passed out it was kinda weird cause it happened so sudden,"Danielle said in a rather calm voice, but her eyes showed panic.

"Well she just passed out don't worry Dan,"Rain said and went into the room. She put Fiona on the bed. 'Wait a minute Danielle didn't get mad when I called her Dan...,"Rain thought to herself, but then shrugged it off and went back down stairs. Elena and Clyde were down there laughing and dancing in the hall.

"Hey no dancing aloud in the halls!"Rain yelled and laughed. Clyde stuck his tongue out at Rain. She rolled her eyes playfully. Clyde made a small laugh.

"Mind if I cut in?"Rain asked.

"Not at all,"Elena said. Clyde got ready to dance with Rain, but she started dancing with Elena. Rain laughed, she was having a good time.

"Hey hey hey!"Jake said, scooping Rain into his arms. Elena laughed when Rain screamed. Rain stuck her tongue out at Elena. Danielle was gasping for breath in the corner of the room. Clyde must of noticed this too cause he ran over to her. Danielle was now curled up on the floor shaking and gulping.

Rain managed to get out of Jake's arms and ran over to see Danielle closer. Clyde looked at Rain and Rain saw worry in his eyes, he was almost in tears. Clyde picked Danielle up and ran off. Rain bit her lip and got up. Rain heard Justin shouting something. Rain fiddled with her necklace. She ran out into the main hall and saw Danielle on the couch.

Justin was so panic-stricken he couldn't move. Rain touched Justin's arm. He shook then held onto Rain. Rain watched as the Paramedics came in. Justin let go of Rain and got into the ambiance with the Danielle. Rain eyes lingered on Dianna and Paul came in looking confused.

"What, what happened?"Dianna asked. Clyde explained. Maria and Jessie were apparently confused to, so Jake was explaining to them. Elena held onto Clyde. Rain ran out and into the jeep. She started up the engine. Jake knocked and got into the drivers seat.

"We're all worried about Danielle ya know,"Jake said. Rain smiled and the others got into the jeep. Rain drove after the ambiance. They arrived at the hospital and sat in the waiting room. A half an hour later Justin came into the waiting room and sat down.

"What's wrong with her?"Elena asked.

"They...they don't know she has unusual symptoms, that's what they said,"Justin replied.

"Hmm wonder what's going on..,"Clyde said. They waited for another hour and then Danielle came out. She looked a little better, but the doctor said that she had to take some pills every once in awhile. They nodded. Went to the service desk and did their work. They left after they were done. Jake was driving back to the house this time. Rain watched Justin hold Danielle close, stroking her hair. Rain smiled at the scene and then looked at Jake. He looked puzzled and frustrated. Rain shook her head then looked out the window.

The days went by fast as they were preparing for the wedding. Justin would just watch Danielle while everyone else did the setting up. Danielle was looking more better everyday. Justin wouldn't let her move though unless she was accompanied by somebody. Fiona kept working on her laptop. She said she was trying to remember something important.

Danielle was asleep now. Justin held her hand and watched her breath. Rain kept on coming in and out of the room. She wanted to check on Danielle every once in awhile. Elena left a few days ago cause it was after her and Clyde's anniversary. Jake came in and stood in the doorway.

"How's she doing?"Jake asked.

"She's okay,"Justin said.

"Just ok?"Jake asked.

"Yeah, she's not really bad or really good so she's ok,"Justin said.

"Ok so how are you doing?"Jake asked.

"Fine, you?"Justin replied.

"I'm okay,"Jake said, laughing. Justin grinned. "Oh I brought you a soda,"Jake said and threw it too Justin. Justin caught it.

"Thanks I needed one,"Justin said, opening it. Jake laughed.

"Well I better go or I'll get in trouble,"Jake said.

"Yeah thanks for the soda again,"Justin said. Jake waved his hand and went away. Justin turned back to Danielle and her eyes were half open. Justin took a gulp out of his soda then smiled at her. She sighed wearily and pulled her hand away from Justin then she flipped over so she was facing the wall. Justin sighed and crawled on the bed with her. He put his arm around her expecting her to push it away. Danielle just sighed and closed her eyes. Justin sighed too. Danielle turned back over to face him and she just stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

Then she kissed his forehead then closed her eyes again, resting. Justin fingers went though her hair as he watched her rest. He got out of the bed and sat back down on the chair he was in.

"I'll be back in a minute,"he said to her and went out.

'God I thought he'd never leave,'a girl thought to herself. Somebody from her earpiece started talking.

"D2 why haven't you done it yet?"her master asked. D2 sighed.

"I'm sick I can't move very much,"she said.

"You're a fake you can't get sick,"he said.

"Kolby, seriously I'm severely sick now let me rest!"D2 shouted. He started cursing at her. "I'm doing my best I'll kill one of them tonight, ok!"she said frustrated.

"Now there's a girl,"he said and stopped talking. D2 turned over in her bed and started thinking about the guy that's been watching her.

Meanwhile...

"Well 'Real thing' she's going to kill one of your friends tonight,"the cruel voice of Kolby said. She spat at him.

"If she has my emotions she won't do it,"the girl said. Kolby laughed.

"You don't know how clones work,"Kolby said caressing her chin. She bit him tasting blood in her mouth.

"You bitch!"he shouted and slapped her. She flinched and just glared at him.

"They'll find out its not the real me!"the girl yelled. Kolby just laughed.

"Foolish girl,"Kolby said.

"Your not Kolby at all,"The girl said.

"I'm a clone or you can call me a shadow everything I felt for you was fake,"Kolby said."My feelings right now are fake but what I planning isn't fake."

"I bet your working for the dark lord!"she shouted. Kolby slapped her again.

"These are my own actions!"Kolby yelled back.

"Why do you want to get rid of us then?"she asked cooly. Kolby laughed.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out,"Kolby said and left her.

That night when the blonde haired guy fell asleep, D2 took out her dagger. She was about to stab him, but then she couldn't.

'Stupid emotions..why won't they leave me alone,'D2 thought and went to strike again. Her emotions wouldn't let her. "Maybe another time,"D2 said putting away her dagger. D2 got up and started walking around the room. She finally relaxed and went back onto the bed and fell asleep.

It was the day before Dianna's wedding and Rain was making the cake. She felt arms around her waist. "Jake,"she giggled, and turned around to face him still in his arms. He smiled and kissed her. "Hey your not gonna ruin my cake this time!"Rain exclaimed after pulling away.

"I'm not gonna ruin it,"Jake said with a smirk.

"Oh no you don't...you get out of the kitchen now!"Rain yelled. Jake laughed and left. Rain turned back to her cake and started putting the icing on it. She finally finished the cake with out interruptions. Carbunce came running into the kitchen. "Carbunce! NO!"Rain yelled, as he was about to jump up on the counter where the cake was. She hurried and grabbed him. "JAKE COME IN HERE PLEASE!"Rain called.

"I THOUGHT I WASN'T ALLOWED IN THE KITCHEN!"Jake yelled back.

"I need you to take Carbunce!"she called back laughing.

"Ok whatever,"Jake said. He came in and Rain handed him Carbunce.

"Make sure he doesn't get in here again I just got my cake done,"Rain said. Jake chuckled."Get out of here before I hit you with this pan,"Rain said, holding up a pan.

"Eep,"Jake said and ran out with Carbunce. Rain put the pan back and started looking for something to protect the cake. She found a plastic top and put it over the cake

"There,"Rain said. Jake came back in.

"HI!"Jake said. Rain grabbed a hand full of cream and threw it at Jake. Jake laughed and took the cream off his shoulder then threw it back at her. Rain charged at Jake and they both tumbled onto the floor. Rain was now on top of Jake. She grabbed the cream that was on her and smashed it in his face. Jake laughed and put his arms around her. She smiled and kissed him.

"I always seem to catch you guys at the wrong moments,"Clyde's voice came. Jake wiped his face and now the cream was on his hand. He threw what was left of the cream at Clyde. It hit him straight in the face. Clyde laughed and went over to the sink. Rain got off of Jake and came up behind Clyde and hugged him. Rain was surprised that she could lift Clyde.

"Wow you must be light,"Jake said to Clyde. Rain laughed and put Clyde down. "Actually I'm not very light I weigh one hundred and forty five pounds,"Clyde said.

"Well I guess its just muscle,"Jake said sarcastically. Clyde laughed, he knew he wasn't very tough, but he was really fast.

"ZOOOOOMMMMM!"Danielle exclaimed running through the kitchen.

"Danielle, your supposed to be in bed!"Justin yelled after her. Rain saw a grin creep on Danielle's face. Danielle stopped dead in her tracks, then turned around and hugged Justin. Rain laughed at the couple. Justin picked Danielle up and walked out with her in his arms. Fiona came in and got a glass of lemonade. She mumbled about how she still couldn't remember what she was doing the other day.

"Well I guess we're pretty much done with everything for the wedding,"Clyde said smiling.

"Yeah,"Jake said.

"Where's Carbunce?"Rain asked.

"In the one hallway in the H wing,"Jake said. Rain rolled her eyes and dashed off to find Carbunce. Rain found him and scooped him up in her arms.

"Baby I know you just wanna play, but just sit still for awhile,"Rain said. Carbunce nodded and jumped onto a couch then laid down. Rain smiled and went outside to check how everything was set up. "This is perfect,"Rain said. Arms were around her waist again. Rain reached her hands back and put them around the person's neck.

"Not as perfect as you,"Jake said. Rain laughed. Rain leaned her head backwards and Jake kissed her forehead.

"Wanna just skip the dating and get married?"Rain asked. Jake chuckled.

"Yeah wanna do that?"Jake asked.

"I was kidding,"Rain said.

"Didn't sound like it,"Jake said.

"Well getting married would get peoples minds off of the pain for awhile..and I do want to be with you Jake,"Rain said. Rain had her arms back to her sides and Jake's chin rested on her shoulder.

"I love you Rain,"Jake said.

"I love you more,"Rain said, with a chuckle.

"Well so are we gonna get married?"Jake asked. Rain blushed.

"I'll think about it,"Rain said, laughing softly.

"Her house is like a mansion huh?"Jake asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah,"Rain said.

The next day was joyous they partied and had fun at the wedding. The only down side to the wedding was that Danielle got worse after the party. Justin took her inside and put a rag on her head.

"Thanks Justin,"Danielle said. Jake and the rest of the group came into the room.

"Ready to go back to the future?"Jake asked.

"Yeah,"Danielle said sitting up. They held hands again and transported back into the future. They were back in the Baja temple. Danielle fell over and Justin picked her up.

"Well there rooms in here..so we could just stay here for the night,"Rain said.

"Yeah,"Justin said and headed off to a room. He laid Danielle on a bed and she fell asleep instantly. Justin watched her sleep. She woke up ten minutes later. She gasped for air

"Justin...I can't talk-much..cause it hurts..so..,"Danielle said taking another deep breath,"I like hearing your voice..so will you just talk..like tell me stories...or something."

"Sure,"Justin said.

"Thanks,"she said. He told her stories he heard as a kid and some he made up out of the blue. Danielle closed her eyes and she took a breath. "Justin..am I going to die?"she asked.

"What gives you that idea?"Justin asked. She didn't reply and she stopped breathing. Justin eyes widened and he shook Danielle.

"Hey you can't be dead..,"Justin said to her and shook her more. Tears welled up in his eyes. 'Cause I need you,'he finished in his mind...

---------------------------------------------------

_Review please!_


	6. Searching

Searching

"Justin, where's Danielle?"Clyde asked.

"In the ground,"Justin said with a weird look on his face.

"Why is she in the ground?"Clyde asked.

"Cause she's dead,"Justin said, with a blank look on his face.

"SHE'S DEAD!"Clyde asked. Justin nodded. Rain heard this and started bawling hysterically. Clyde shook his head a million times as if he was trying shake reality off. Jake was trying to calm Rain down. Clyde looked up and saw that bowl with the silair in it was floating down towards them. "Holy..,"Clyde said and it landed on the dusty table.

"I have something important to tell you,"Fiona said.

"What?"Clyde asked. Justin looked into the bowl.

"The Danielle that's with you is a clone or a shadow you can say,"Fiona said.

"Your not serious,"Justin groaned and hit his forehead with his hand.

"I'm serious, so that means the real Danielle is somewhere else,"Fiona said.

"Ok do you know where?"Clyde asked.

"Nope no idea,"Fiona said.

"Aw man,"Justin was still groaning.

"So you don't know?"Clyde asked.

"That's right,"Fiona said.

"Hmm can we contact her somehow?"Jake asked, after he finally calmed Rain down.

"Yeah just think of her and just start saying stuff and she'll reply,"Fiona said.

"What if it doesn't work?"Rain asked.

"Then think of her and cast a spell that allows you to talk through the mind,"Fiona said.

"Ok do you know any spells that are related to that?"Jake asked.

"Nope sorry,"Fiona said and the silver substance disappeared.

"I know one,"Rain said.

"You do?"Jake asked. She nodded.

"The spell is called lucamisven,"Rain said.

"Ok well Justin is feeling really stupid right now so I'll contact her,"Clyde said. He closed his eyes, thought of Danielle, and casted the spell. 'Danielle,'he called.

'Clyde, is that you?'Danielle asked.

'Yeah where are you?'Clyde replied.

'In a cell,'Danielle said.

'Where?'Clyde said.

'I'm not sure,'Danielle said.

'I wonder if I can track you..,'Clyde said.

'You can with the spell _Camture_,'Danielle said.

'Whys it called camture?'Clyde asked.

'I have no idea,'Danielle said.

'Well we'll find you should I cast it now since I'm talking to you?'Clyde said.

"Yeah and find me as soon as you can ok?'Danielle replied.

'Ok,'Clyde said and casted Camture.

'Well now you can find me..,'Danielle said.

'Um how does this spell work?'Clyde asked.

'After your done talking to me you should see a map in your lap,'Danielle said.

'That's weird,'Clyde thought.

'I know well later,'Danielle said.

'Bye,'Clyde said. He opened his eyes and saw a map in his lap.

"Well it worked,"Clyde said, holding up the map.

"Ok so now what?"Justin asked.

"We follow this here map,"Clyde said.

"Ok,"Justin said. They got out their hover boards and Clyde was leading them.

"YAY I'M LEADING!"Clyde exclaimed with glee.

"Shouldn't we just use the jeep?"Justin asked.

"That would be better cause I might crash while reading a map,"Clyde said, smiling. They went back and put away their Hoverboard then got into the jeep.

"Ok I'll drive and you tell me where to go, Clyde,"Justin said.

"Okie dokie,"Clyde said with a smile. Justin sighed then started the jeep and drove away. after a while Jake looked over Clyde's shoulder and noticed he had the map upside down. "

Hey Clyde", Jake said

"Ya?" Clyde asked.

"The map doesn't go that way you have it upside down Jake told him.

"Really?" Clyde asked then turned the map around

"Hey that looks a lot better!" he said excitedly. Justin got upset.

"YOU MEAN THAT WE WERE GOING THE WRONG WAY FOR THE PAST HOUR!"he yelled at Clyde.

Clyde turn red then sank down his seat and mumbled a yes.

"Jake will you trade Clyde places since he doesn't really know how to read a map?"Justin asked Jake.

"Sure", Jake said but Clyde got upset.

"But I wanna be the map reader and direction giver!" he whined.

"Too Bad," Justin said.

"Just switch now Clyde,"Jake said.

"Ok Clyde mumbled and switched spots with Jake. Jake read the map and they got back in the right direction. Clyde was sitting by Rain and noticed she was being really quite.

"Hey Rain what's wrong?" Clyde asked her.

Rain sighed and replied, "Well I guess im just worried about Danielle."

"Is that it?" Clyde asked.

"No," she said "I just kind of feel stupid that I never really noticed that wasn't really Danielle I mean she just acted so unlike Danielle and I still thought it was her." Rains eyes started to get all watery so Clyde put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey don't blame yourself we all thought it was really Danielle, but its not and right now we just need to think about finding the real her," Clyde said then squeezed her shoulder and put his arm back into his lap. Everybody stopped talking expect for Jake who was giving directions but they were all thinking the same thing.

"GODDAMN IT!"Kolby complained. Danielle laughed.

"What happened?"Danielle asked. He slapped Danielle. "Sheesh I was just asking,"Danielle said. She wanted to rub her cheek, but she was tied up so she couldn't.

"Your clone died,"Kolby replied. Danielle snickered. Kolby put a knife to Danielle's neck. Danielle gulped. He grinned and laughed evilly under his breath. He pulled the knife away from Danielle and left her alone. Danielle was confused, but shook it off. 'Being tied up sucks,'Danielle thought.

Rain sat behind Jake and now was poking him. "Rain, stop please I need to concentrate,"Jake groaned.

"I'm sorry,"Rain said, smiling. Jake shook his head. Rain stood up a little and kissed his cheek then sat back down. She got really bored and poked Clyde.

"AH I've been poked!"Clyde said. Rain laughed and poked him again. Clyde grinned and poked her. They ended up in a poking war. Justin apparently saw them in the mirror cause he laughed.

"Clyde, your so fun,"Rain said.

"Yeah, I know,"he said proudly. Rain laughed and let go of him. She poked him one more time in the chest. Clyde raised his finger, but then put it down. Rain raised her brow. He laughed.

"I was about to poke you in the chest, but then I decided not too,"Clyde said with a smile.

"Perv!"Rain shouted and slapped his arm playfully a few times.

"Owww owww that hurts,"Clyde said, then laughed.

"Clyde, I love you!"Rain said, hugging him. Clyde laughed and hugged her back.

"What about me?"Jake asked.

"You know I love you, Jake,"Rain said, laughing.

"So true, who couldn't love me?"Jake asked.

"Me!"Clyde said. Jake frowned, but then laughed. Rain smiled then finally let Clyde go. Rain leaned her head against the window watching as they passed houses and trees.

They arrived at this cathedral type thing. It was black with red stained windows. "So this is where Danielle is?"Clyde asked, gulping.

"Yep,"Jake said, looking at the map. Justin laughed when Clyde went white.

"Spooky,"Clyde said.

"Totally,"Justin said sarcastically.

"Well lets just go,"Rain said, going up the steps.

"Ra...in, how can you just go up to that creepy place?"Clyde asked, shivering.

"Cause I got three...wait two strong guys with me,"Rain said, teasingly.

"Your so mean!"Clyde said.

"I know, I got it from being around Danielle,"Rain said, with a evil smirk on her face. They finally entered and started looking for Danielle. When they reached this certain staircase, there stood Kolby. He was holding a arm around Danielle and a knife to her neck.

"Looking for this?"Kolby asked, a smile creeping on his face.

"Danielle!"Justin yelled. Her hands were tied together and there was something in her mouth. Justin looked at her for a moment. Her eyes didn't show fear at all. 'Good she knows that she's safe,'Justin thought. Kolby started laughing, then he looked at them seriously. He put the hand that was holding the knife back to his side. He pushed Danielle, and she fell onto the floor beside him.

"Well you want her back, right? Well lets go,"Kolby said. They all got into battle positions.

"Only Justin..you guys stay out of it or Danielle will get it,"Kolby said, picking Danielle up and putting the knife to her neck.

"Ok just me,"Justin said.

"But Justin..,"Rain said.

"Don't worry about me,"Justin said, winking. Then suddenly she smiled and they backed away and sat in the corner, getting ready to watch the fight. Kolby pushed Danielle to the ground again and walked down the stairs toward Justin. They shook hands then walked twenty inches away from each other. They faced each other then nodded.

Justin shot at Kolby. Kolby amazingly dodged all the shots and ran towards Justin. Kolby cut deep into Justin shoulder when he jumped and cut him. Justin turned around swiftly and shot at Kolby again. The bullets hit Kolby and he flew backwards by the force of the bullets. He then stood up again and got ready to charge at Justin again, but then something shinny went through his stomach. He coughed up blood and blood started pouring out where the shinny object was. Then the shinny thing disappeared and he fell over.

"Eww,"Rain said, disgusted. Blood dripped from her sword. She stuck out her tongue and got out a wash cloth and wiped the blood off. She threw the cloth on the floor. Justin ran up stairs and untied Danielle's hands and got the thing out of her mouth.

"You ok?"Justin said.

"I think so,"she said, nodding.

"Your not Danielle!"Justin shouted. She smirked and chuckled.

"Smart one you are,"she said her neck cracking as she moved it side to side. Justin had a knife in his pocket and stabbed the clone in the heart. She fell on the ground, dead.

"Well this isn't Danielle,"Justin said, kicking the body aside.

"Well then where is she?"Jake asked.

"In the basement!"Clyde said running off. Justin ran after him. They arrived at some stairs and opened the door, going down. They founded her hurled up in a corner. She smiled when she saw them. Justin untied her and she threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately for about almost a minute then they pulled away.

"You know what, you didn't have to do that in front of me,"Clyde said, sticking his tongue out. Clyde then laughed and smiled. Justin smiled and kissed Danielle again.

Danielle took a bath and now was laying down on a hotel bed. She didn't look so good she was pale while her lips remained the same pinkish color.

"Danielle, are you ok?"Justin said, putting his hand on her forehead.

"Yeah..I'm ok,"Danielle said.

"Are you sure?"Justin said, looking at her with worry in his eyes. She gulped.

"Really Justin, I'm ok,"she said.

"I don't trust that you are,"Justin said. He tucked the blanket that she was in under her then picked her up. He ran down to the jeep and put her in the passenger seat. He put the seat belt around her, then ran to the drivers side and started up the engine. He drove off to the hospital and got Danielle out and ran into the hospital. The nurse got her into a room when she saw how bad Danielle looked. The doctor saw her right away and asked Justin to wait in the waiting room.

"No I want to be here with her!"Justin demanded.

"Fine,"the doctor said. Justin took a seat. He examined her for awhile. "Has she been eating?"the doctor asked.

"She got kidnaped and I don't think the guy feed her,"Justin said. The doctor nodded and left the room for a minute. Then he came back with a needle.

"Ok this is gonna make you get better Danielle,"the doctor said, getting closer to Danielle. Danielle jumped out of the bed.

"Nut uh your not stabbing me with that!"Danielle said, hiding behind a chair. The doctor started chasing Danielle around the room.

"It won't hurt!"the doctor yelled. Danielle still ran from him.

"Stop trying to stab me with that needle sir!"Danielle yelled, hiding behind another chair.

"Can you control your wife!"the doctor asked. Justin blushed and Danielle was about to run for the door, but he jumped in front of her. He put his arms around her.

"I don't like needles!"Danielle cried.

"Its ok,"Justin said a few times. The doctor got a chance to stick the needle in her.

"Ugh,"Danielle groaned. Justin sat her down on the bed again.

"God she can run fast for a person this unhealthy,"Doctor said, out of breath. Justin looked at Danielle. The medicine must have worked quickly cause she was back to her original color.

"Ok make sure she has these herbs everyday and full meals too..then she should not be as skinny anymore and she'll be up and running again,"the doctor said, handing Justin a sack of herbs.

"Thank you,"Justin said. The doctor shook his head. Justin carried Danielle back to the jeep and drove back to the hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------

_I like reviews so review plz!_


	7. The Water Realm

The Water Realm

Danielle was resting in bed, chewing on an herb. She hated being in the same spot for a so long, so she'd walk around for awhile. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Yep I'm getting my old form again,'she thought. You couldn't see her ribs anymore, so that was good. The door opened and there stood Justin. "Hi,"she said, not looking at him.

"Look at you, your almost back to normal size,"Justin said. Danielle rolled her eyes and took the last bite out of the herb. She went over to the bedside table, picked up her brush, and went back over to the mirror. She brushed it and Justin just stood there watching her. Danielle saw him coming toward her, but still she brushed her hair. He picked her up like princes in fairytales picked up their loves. He spun around with her for a minute. "Well your not as light, so that's good,"Justin said, putting her down

"So I'm pretty much almost back to my normal weight?"Danielle asked.

"Yeah,"Justin said, with a smile.

"Well that's good,"she said.

"Yep!"Justin said cheerfully. She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. She put down the brush at the bedside table then turned back to Justin.

"So where are the others?"she asked. Justin shrugged.

"Well Clyde's sleeping in the other room, and I suppose Rain and Jake went out somewhere,"Justin said.

"Oh,"Danielle said, pulling her hair back in a ponytail. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Here,"he said, giving her a bag of Hershey kisses.

"Thanks,"Danielle said.

"No problem,"Justin said, waving his hand around. She chuckled and sat down on the bed. Justin sat on her.

"Justin, you ass I'm still sick ya know,"Danielle said.

"Nah, look at you..you look and feel better,"Justin said.

"True,"Danielle said, pushing him off her. He rolled around on the floor.

"Yep, my Danielle's back,"Justin said, smiling. She shook her head then started kicking him playfully. He got up and kissed her forehead.

"Lets go wake up Clyde,"Justin said.

"Sounds fun,"Danielle said, offering him her hand. He grabbed that hand and the other hand, then pulled her up, so that she was standing. They went into the other room and jumped on the bed that Clyde was on. Clyde groaned.

"Five more minutes,"Clyde mumbled.

"Nope you not allowed to sleep anymore,"Justin said, body slamming him. Clyde groaned. Danielle laughed and jumped off the bed. Justin got up too and Clyde glared at them.

"You guys are so mean,"he said, frowning.

"We know,"Danielle said, resting her elbow on Justin's shoulder. Clyde sat up.

"Ok I'm up, where's Jake and Rain?"Clyde asked, yawning. They shrugged.

"Oh, well their probably off somewhere having sex,"Clyde said.

"We resent that!"Jake and Rain said, as they came though the door.

"Then what were you guys doing then?"Clyde asked.

"We got some things for Danielle duh, and got something to eat,"Rain said. Rain handed Danielle a sack of stuff. Danielle peered inside it there were a few bags of her favorite chips, some cookies, and A card that said 'get well soon'.

"Thanks I guess,"Danielle said, with a smile.

"Your welcome and we brought home pizza for lunch,"Jake said putting the box down. Danielle opened the box and grabbed a piece.

"Yum,"Danielle said, and took a bite. Jake shook his head and put an arm around Danielle's shoulder, then kissed the side of her head.

"We love ya Danielle,"Jake said, laughing.

"I know,"Danielle said, taking another bite of pizza. Jake let go of her and grabbed a piece of pizza himself.

"Ok so we ready to travel again?"Jake asked the others.

"Yeah, I'll just carry Danielle,"Justin said. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"I'm capable of walking myself thank you,"Danielle said. Justin shook his head and picked her up."JUSTIN PUT ME DOWN!"Danielle yelled and started hitting him.

"Nope,"Justin said. Jake chuckled while watching Danielle beat up Justin.

"Ok ok,"Justin said, putting her down.

"Well you learned your lesson never mess with me,"Danielle said.

"Um but I love messing with you,"Justin said with a big old smile on his face. Jake knew what was coming next, so he went to go find Rain and see if she was ready to go.

"You ready?"Jake asked her.

"Yep,"she said, turning around. She smiled at him.

'I'm so lucky to have her,'Jake thought. "Why do you have to be so beautiful?"Jake asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Well would you rather me not be?"Rain said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"No, that's not what I'm saying..Your perfect,"Jake said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She shook her head, but then smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They pulled away when they heard a crash. They looked to where the crash was and there laid Clyde on the ground along with a table.

"God Clyde,"Jake said, shaking his head. Jake picked up the table and set it back to where it was. Clyde sat up, a smile playing on his lips.

"What were you doing?"Rain asked, laughing.

"Ummm well I came running in here cause Danielle scared me and then I ran into this here table,"Clyde said, nodding. Jake and Rain rolled their eyes. "I'm a clown I know...see my red nose,"Clyde said, putting a finger on his nose.

"Yep,"Rain said, grinning.

"Ok you have all your stuff packed, Clyde?"Jake asked.

"Um yeah,"Clyde said. Jake nodded. "Danielle! Justin! Come on we're leaving!"Jake yelled. Danielle and Justin came out. They went down to the lobby and gave the clerk the key cards back, then headed out to the jeep.

"OOHH Can I drive?"Clyde asked.

"Ummm no,"Justin said. Clyde frowned and got in the back.

"I'll drive,"Jake said, raising his arm.

"Ok,"Justin said, he and Danielle headed to the back.

"Why does he get to drive and I don't?"Clyde asked.

"Cause ummm your not mature enough,"Justin said. Clyde's jaw dropped and Justin laughed then said,"I'm kidding, its cause I don't think you'd be able to concentrate on the road."

Clyde rolled his eyes. Jake laughed and started up the engine. Rain sat in the passengers seat, she was looking out the window as they drove off. 'Whys she being so quite?'Jake thought.

"So what are we doing now?"Rain asked, finally looking at Jake.

"Well I guess we can try and find the water realm,"Jake said.

"Excellent idea genius, but how are we going to find it?"Danielle asked.

"Umm,"Jake replied, dumbfounded.

"Aren't they like in temples?"Justin asked.

"There's a dozen of temples though,"Jake said. Rain shook her head.

"You know I can sense strong forces and stuff..my new powers,"Rain said, waving her hand around in a strange manner.

"Show off,"Danielle said. Rain rolled her eyes.

"Right now I can sense something flowing around that church looking place,"Rain said, pointing out the window. Jake turned the car around and stopped at the temple.

"Are you sure?"Jake said, touching the wall of the temple. Rain put her hand on his shoulder and pointed.

"Yeah look,"Rain said. Jake looked at what she was pointing at and saw water coming from a crack.

"Well it could be coming from a bathroom or a sink ever think of that?"Danielle asked. Rain rolled her eyes.

"Lets go in and see shall we?"Rain said, pushing open the doors. It looked like a church so far.

"See I told you it was a ordinary church,"Danielle said.

"No, look,"Rain said. The walls disappeared and now they were standing in shallow water, and they saw a waterfall in front of them. Danielle mumbled about Rain being a know it all.

"So what now?"Jake asked. Rain walked deeper into the water. She walked though the waterfall.

"BRR!"they heard her yell. She stuck her head out.

"What are you guys waiting for come on!"She yelled then disappeared again. They ran though the waterfall and there stood a door. "Well come on then,"Rain said, pushing open the doors. They walked in and now were standing on sand. Danielle looked back at the door, but the door was gone.

"Well we have a problem,"Danielle said.

"Well there's got to be another way out,"Clyde said, with a big grin.

"True,"Rain said, smiling happily.

"Well I don't see where we're supposed to go, so what do we do?"Justin asked.

"We dive?"Jake suggested.

"Yeah that's it,"Rain said.

"But we can't hold our breath that long,"Clyde said. Rain shook her head and tapped Clyde's nose twice then his lips once. Clyde raised his eyebrow. Rain then pushed Clyde in the water and held his head under. She brought it up after a few seconds.

"Could you breath?"she asked.

"Matter of fact I could,"Clyde said.

"Ok then the spell worked,"Rain said.

"Ok I don't got gills, so I can breath air too?"Clyde asked.

"Yep,"Rain said.

"ALRIGHT!"Clyde said.

"The spell only works for two hours, so we can't waist time,"Rain said.

"EEPP Is there a way to take it off?"Clyde asked. Rain nodded and tapped his lips once and his nose twice. "Why'd you do it in a different order?"Clyde asked. Rain gave him a weird look. "OHHH I get it,"Clyde said, smiling.

"So can we all do it by ourselves or do you have to cast it?"Justin asked.

"I don't know..try it,"Rain said. Justin tapped his nose twice then his lips once. He stuck his head in the water and didn't come up for a few minutes.

"Ok so it works,"Rain said, when he came back up. Justin did the spell in reverse order. "Ok so are we ready?"Rain asked.

"Yeah,"the other party members said. They did the spell and dove into the water. They swam deeper and deeper. A great white shark popped up. Jake stabbed the shark, it died and they continued onward.

"Um can we speak?"Clyde asked.

"Well yeah, since we can breath under water,"Rain replied.

"OH COOL!"Clyde said. Rain just nodded and kept on swimming forward. They got deeper so now it was really dark. "AH I can't see anything,"Clyde said. Clyde felt something grab him. "Ummm guys something is grabbing me,"Clyde said nervously.

"Its just me you idiot,"Rain said.

"Oh phew,"Clyde said.

"Ummm Rain, Clyde, where are you?"Jake asked.

"Well I can't really tell you so grab onto somebody you know, so your not alone,"Rain said.

"Ok,"Jake said.

"Danielle, Justin, are you guys alright?"Rain asked.

"Yeah,"they said.

"Ok well lets continue,"Rain said.

"Wait, I don't got nobody!"Jake exclaimed. Rain sighed and reached out and felt somebody.

"Ok, do I have you Jake?"Rain asked.

"Yep!"Jake said.

"Ok well lets continue,"Rain said.

They continued deeper and deeper. Jake saw a light. "Ummm, Rain, am I dead?"Jake asked.

"No, why?"Rain asked.

"Cause I see a light,"Jake said.

"Oh I see it too, guys head for that light..to be specific the only light you see,"Rain said. They swam toward the light and it turned out to be coming from a cave. They swam into the cave then swam up, and ended up at a surface.

"Land!"Clyde said, jumping out of the water onto the cold cave floor. The others followed. They did the spell that they used awhile ago in reverse order.

"Ok now what?"Jake asked.

"We rest,"Rain said.

"Ok,"Jake said, sitting down. They set up tents, started a fire, and then they got changed out of their wet clothes into dry ones.

"Anybody hungry?"Rain asked. They all raised their hands, and Rain started cooking. Jake was passed out on the ground.

"Hey Clyde, will you go get a blanket for Jake he's gonna freeze,"Rain said.

"Yeah sure,"Clyde said and did what he was told.

"Ok, after we eat get some sleep,"Rain said.

"Wow your really taking charge,"Justin said. Rain blushed.

"Yeah, I guess I think its my duty cause I'm the summoner,"Rain said.

"Well your doing a pretty good job, and I always thought I'd be the leader of this group,"Justin said, with a chuckle.

"You were a year ago, but really we're a team we don't need a leader,"Rain said, smiling. Justin just shook his head, then gave Danielle a small squeeze. Rain chuckled then continued what she was doing.

The next day, they were up and ready too go. They started going farther into the cave. They went further and further until they hit a dead end.

"God we went all this way for nothing!"Danielle complained. Rain just shook her head and walked though the wall. "What the hell?"Danielle mumbled angry.

"Relax,"Justin said, patting her on the back. Danielle pushed his hand away, she was getting irritated by the fact that she's always wrong about things.

"Are you guys coming?"Rain asked, sticking her head out from the wall.

"Yeah,"Jake said, walking though the wall. Everyone else followed. Rain held up a stick and cast fire on it.

"There now we have some light,"Rain said, continuing though the dark corridor.

"Now it looks like a church again,"Clyde said. Danielle rolled her eyes and continued walking.

'She thinks she's so great cause she's a summoner,'Danielle thought then snorted. "Ummm Danielle are you ok?"Rain asked.

"No,"Danielle said and continued walking.

"What's the matter?"Rain said, getting in Danielle's face. Danielle pushed Rain out of her way, and continued walking.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!"Clyde commented.

"So I don't care,"Danielle said.

"Ok Danielle I'm-WHERE'S CARBUNCE!"Rain shouted suddenly.

"Um,"the party said.

"Oh my god..oh my god,"Rain panicked.

"Oh yeah we left him outside along with your backpack,"Jake said.

"I'm gonna go back I gotta see if he's ok,"Rain said.

"No I'll go,"Danielle said.

"Why you!"Rain snapped.

"Cause it'll get me away from you!"Danielle snapped back.

"Ok whatever. Once you get up there feed him, play with him, just keep him company then get back down here we'll wait right here for you,"Rain said.

"Wait, We can't get back out remember until we finish what we came here to do,"Danielle said.

"Ohhh Carbunce, please be ok when we get though..I'm so sorry baby,"Rain said, frowning. Jake put his arm around her and whispered something to her.

"Ok, we got to get done today,"Danielle said, feeling kinda better for remembering something that the Rain couldn't. Danielle then walked further down the corridor. She came to a dead end and felt around. She spotted a lever and pulled it and the wall went up. "Come on!"Danielle said, running through it.

'Wonder why she was angry with Rain,'Justin thought to himself and ran after Danielle. They came to another part of the church like place. Rain frowned.

"We need to get finished with this,"Rain said groaning. Justin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Jake, Clyde, and I are gonna look ahead we'll be back in a minute,"Justin said, and he and the other guys ran off.

"Rain's been acting different, and Danielle's seems really stressed,"Clyde said.

"Way to point out the obvious,"Jake said. Clyde stuck his tongue out.

"Would you guys quit it, this is serious Rain and Danielle never really been this fussy with each other,"Justin said.

"What about-,"Jake said, but was interrupted.

"I know Danielle and Rain had some conflicts, but not like this,"Justin said.

"Just forget about it they'll be better soon,"Jake said, folding his arms.

"Ok whatever,"Justin said.

Meanwhile...

Rain and Danielle were waitng for the others, Danielle was getting really irritated at Rain for tapping her foot. Soon Danielle couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

"You know what..,"Danielle said, gritting her teeth.

"What!"Rain asked.

"YOU'RE A BOSSY ASS BITCH!"Danielle shouted. Rain turned red with anger and smacked Danielle. Danielle anger rose and she smacked Rain back. Rain turned even redder and jumped on top of Danielle and started hitting her.

Danielle was able to push Rain off. She got on top of Rain then and started chocking her. Rain clawed at Danielle and she let go. Rain pushed Danielle off and started choking her, but Danielle was able to get her off. She sat on Rain and started punching her.

Then Rain got her off and now they were both standing. Rain slapped Danielle, which Danielle swung harder at Rain and she fell to the ground. Rain got back up and tried to tackle Danielle, but Danielle threw her to the floor. And sat on her once again and started punching her in the face.

Somebody pulled Danielle off of her and held her close so she couldn't hit Rain again. Rain was gonna punch Danielle square in the face, but Jake pulled her back. Rain had a bruise on her check, had a swollen lip, finger marks from Danielle's hands on her neck, a black eye, and had another bruise on her arm. Danielle had a bruise on her arm, a cut on her face from the ring Rain was wearing, and she had a split lip.

"GOD YOU TWO!"Justin's voice boomed. Danielle tried to break from Justin's grasp, but couldn't. She wanted to finish Rain off, she was that angry.

"LET ME FINISH THIS!"Danielle demanded.

"NO!"Justin said. Danielle growled. Rain pushed, Jake's arm away.

"Lets go!"she said, walking off. She limped slightly as she walked.

"Rain!"Jake yelled and went after her. Jake grabbed her hand and she stopped and looked at him.

"Lets continue I wanna get out of this place,"Rain said, almost in tears. Jake brought her close. She just sobbed into him and held him tight. "I guess I deserved what I got,"Rain said, in a querying voice.

"No you didn't, we shouldn't of left you two together,"Jake said.

"I GOT WHAT I DESERVED I WAS A BITCH AND EVERYBODY WAS SICK OF ME!"Rain said.

"Shh,"Jake said, putting a finger too her lips. She looked away from him, tears spilling down her face.

"I don't deserve you...you can leave if you want too,"Rain said, fiddling with the necklace he gave her.

"Rain, why would I leave you..and if I did leave you I would hate myself for the rest of my life,"Jake said seriously. Rain smiled and hugged him. He kissed her good cheek."Come on,"Jake said, picking her up in a romantic way.

"Jake, I love you,"Rain said, with tears running down her face.

"Yeah I know, I love you too,"Jake said, kissing her again.

Meanwhile...

"Danielle, please calm down!"Justin yelled. Danielle was kicking the wall.

"Breath!"Clyde said. Danielle stopped kicking and glared at Clyde. "Take a deep breath then close your eyes and count too ten,"Clyde said, trying to calm her down. Danielle took a deep breath, then let it out. "Close your eyes and count to ten,"Clyde repeated. She closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Feel better?"Clyde asked.

"Not really,"Danielle said, bored.

"Well I guess that means yes,"Clyde said, smiling.

"I just need to take a few shots at a punching bag and I'll feel WAYYYY better,"Danielle said.

"Okay dokie,"Justin said throwing down a capsule and her punching bag appeared. Danielle threw a few punches at it, then put it back inside a capsule.

"Ok now I feel better,"Danielle said.

"Good,"Justin said, hugging her. Justin noticed Jake and Rain walking around.

"Be right back,"Justin said, going after them.

"Ok she's better now, but I don't think they should be together at this time,"Justin whispered to Jake.

"Ok, so we'll go on ahead,"Jake said out loud.

"Okay then,"Rain said, and they strolled off. Justin went back over to Danielle and Clyde.

"We'll continue on in an hour, Jake and Rain went ahead,"Justin said, sitting down. "Hmph,"escaped from Danielle's mouth. Justin stood up again.

"Well lets take care of these cuts,"Justin said.

"You don't know cure..,"Danielle said. Justin shrugged took a napkin and poured something on it which turned out to a be a potion. He put it on her cheek, then too her lip and then to her arm.

"There,"Justin said. He watched the cuts and bruises fade away. He grinned and sat back down.

"Well I'm gonna go catch up with Rain and Jake see ya!"Clyde said, jumping up. He walked off.

"We might as well go..I won't attack her or anything,"Danielle said, looking at Justin seriously.

"You promise?"Justin asked.

"Yeah,"Danielle replied.

"Ok lets go,"Justin said, taking her hand in his. They caught up with them.

"Ok so we almost out of here?"Clyde asked.

"Yes,"Rain said, looking from left to right.

"What are you doing?"Justin asked.

"Trying to decide which way to go,"she replied. "Ohhh this way!" She ran down the left corridor. Justin raised a brow and ran after her.

Rain had lead them down another corridor. "In here!"Rain said, running into the room. The room had waterfalls all over but the water was swallow and a door stood on the other side of the room, in between two waterfalls, and it had a symbol on it.

"That's probably where I'm supposed to go,"she said walking forward. The others watched her walk forward them Jake noticed a white symbol in the water at the center of the room glowing brighter and brighter as Rain walked. Rain suddenly stopped in the center of the symbol. She then turned swiftly around to look at the other. Her eyes were now as white as the symbol and she started chanting the words to summon Levition the water god.

"ARE YOU INSANE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Danielle asked.

"Danielle, I have a feeling that isn't Rain whose summoning Levition,"Jake said, looking at the symbol.

"Well technally she's summoning him but someone or something making her,"Justin said.

"Smartass..HEY I PRACTICALY SAID THAT!"Jake said.

"Ummm guys..,"Clyde said pointing. Levition had appeared and now Rain laid on the ground out cold.

"HOLY!"Justin said.

"What? its just Levition?"Danielle asked. Justin smacked his head.

"OH sorry..,"Danielle said, rubbing the back of her head.

"You mean we have to fight him!"Clyde asked.

"Appears so,"Justin said as the beast snapped at him.

"I'll get Rain,"Jake said.

"No we need you here,"Justin said.

"But..,"Jake said.

"Clyde will,"Justin said.

"Wha? Why me?"Clyde asked.

"Cause your faster and we don't exactly need you right at this moment,"Danielle said.

"Okay dokie works for me,"Clyde said, running out. Levition didn't seem to like this idea and smacked Clyde away from her with his tail. Jake made a frustrated look and charged at Levition, but Levition was too fast, spraying Jake with a highly strong water attack which knocked Jake against the wall.

Justin nodded at Danielle and they ran in different directions. Danielle started slashing at the beast with her swords and Justin grabbed Rain. Levition noticed that Justin had Rain and knocked him away from her with his tail. Danielle scowled and slashed at Levition for another second or two. She then did a flip over Levition's tail and grabbed Rain.

She got Rain to the door and splashed some water on Rain. Rain's eyes started opening then Levition had grabbed Danielle with its tail and started bashing her against the ground. Rain stood up quickly and dismissed Levition. Danielle hit the ground with a thump and Rain ran over to her. A puddle of blood was now forming. Rain touched Danielle and casted Curaga.

"Uhh,"Danielle moaned. She looked up at Rain and sighed. "Thanks,"Danielle said, sitting up.

"Well we are friends aren't we?"Rain said standing up and reaching out her hand to Danielle.

"Yeah,"Danielle said, taking Rain's hand.

"Truce?"Rain asked.

Danielle nodded and asked,"Friends?"

"Yes,"Rain said shaking Danielle hand then hugging her.

"Ok you can let go now,"Danielle said, patting Rain on the back. Rain let go and smiled. Clyde had limped over to them.

"Well this is great! How 'bout healing my leg why don't ca?"Clyde said. Rain laughed and touched Clyde then casted cura. Justin tapped Danielle on the shoulder.

"Oh hey,"Danielle said.

"Glad you guys got over that dilemma, but Rain I think Jake needs a little wake up call,"Justin said. Rain looked in Jake's direction. Blood streamed down from the left side of his forehead, but still he seemed at peace as Rain walked over to him. She held him in her arms and touched his forehead then casted cura. He still slept on. She got some water and splashed it on his face. His eyes started to open and Rain kissed his cheek.

"Mourning sunshine,"she said. Rain had let go of him. He sat up and hugged Rain.

"I'm sorry..I couldn't get to you fast enough,"Jake said.

"Its alright Danielle saved me,"Rain said, pulling away from Jake and standing up.

"She did?"Jake said, standing up also.

"Yes,"Rain said looking at Danielle. Danielle winked at Rain. Rain winked back, grabbed Jake, and then ran over to the others. They walked over to the door and Rain touched it with her right hand. The symbol on the door started glowing and it opened. Rain walked in and the door shut.

"Rain!"Jake called.

"I'm fine,"Rain called back. As she walked the room became brighter and brighter. She got to the center of the room. The room became dark then a white light came from a circlcular hole in the ceiling. Rain walked in the center of the light and knelled down, putting her hands together in prayer.

"How long is she gonna be in there?"Danielle asked in a bored voice. Justin shrugged in reply. Jake started chasing Clyde around for some odd reason.

"LEAVE MEH ALONE!"Clyde shouted. Jake stopped and started laughing insanely. "OH MY GOD! JAKE'S ON DRUGS!"Clyde said sprinting away from him. Jake sprinted after him.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!"Danielle yelled in rage. They froze. "Good boys,"Danielle said, resting her eyes. The door Rain was in opened and Rain stood there with her eyes closed. She looked exhausted. Jake ran over to her and she fell into his arms. She laid there limp in his arms for a second then straighted up.

"One temple down six too go,"Rain said.

"Aren't they called realms?"Clyde asked.

"She doesn't care,"Danielle said. Rain nodded and the two girls laughed. A light engulfed them and they were now outside the temple.

"Carbunce!"Rain exclaimed scooping him in her arms. She took out some food and water. He started chowing down right away. The others laughed. "Well hungry?"Rain asked the others. They nodded and Rain started making sandwiches.

"So what was it like in that room?"Danielle said taking the sandwich Rain made for her. "First off the room started getting brighter and brighter as I walked then it turned dark and only one light could be seen,"Rain said, handing the rest of the sandwiches out.

"Then what?"Clyde asked.

"I knelt down and started praying,"Rain said.

"For?"Clyde asked.

"She was praying for the sprits of the past to lend her their power,"Justin said. Rain nodded.

"Why'd we have to fight levition?"Jake asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"It was helping him get stronger so now he'll be a bigger help in battle,"Rain replied.

"I see,"Jake said.

"Well its getting dark we should get ready for bed we gotta continue our journey tomorrow,"Justin said, standing up. Justin threw a capsule and a tent appeared. "Lets just share a tent tonight,"Rain said to Danielle."

"Ladies first,"Danielle said and she and Rain walked in.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Review if you want!_


	8. The Shikahs

The Shikahs

Clyde's eyes lingered on Jake's sword. "Hey Jake throw your sword too me!"Clyde said. Jake chuckled.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?"Jake asked. Clyde nodded rapidly. "As you wish,"Jake said tossing it to Clyde.

Clyde collasped instanly. "Uhhhh a little help here...,"Clyde moaned. Justin picked it up off of Clyde, but soon fell a minute after holding it. Danielle sighed.

"Wimps..,"she mumbled and picked it up. She held it for a second with ease, but collasped also. Jake shook his head and picked it up off of Danielle and rested it on his shoulder.

"Geeze you guys need to work out more,"Jake said, laughing.

"How the hell can you lift that thing!"Danielle said, winded.

"Talent,"Jake said, smirking.

"Whatever,"Danielle said, standing up.

"Hey you guys look theres a town we must of missed!"Rain said, pointing.

"Well we better go set a barrier over there huh?"Jake asked, laughing.

"Exactly!"Rain said, running towards the town.

"Rainnnnn waiiiittt!"Jake said running after her. He caught up and tackled her when they had entered the town.

"Jakkkeee,"she groaned. Jake got off her and he stood up then looked around. People started whispering and pointing at Jake's sword. Rain had got up also. "Hey whats wrong?"she asked.

"I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen,"he replied.

"Well then we should get out of here,"Rain said, grabbing his arm. Jake held his ground still looking around. He saw swords like his in a pile. A little kid came up to him and pulled on his pants. Jake looked down.

"Hey are you a shikah?"the kid asked.

"No,"Jake replied raising his eyebrow.

"Then how can you carry that sword around mister?"the kid asked. Jake froze and had a flashback.

flashback...

"Mommy?"Jake asked. He was about seven years old.

"Yes Jake,"she said, bending over her eyes filled with tears.

"Where are those men taking daddy and why are they mommy?"Jake asked.

"Somewhere far away sweetie and because he's a shikah,"she said, tears running down her face.

"Whats a shikah?"Jake asked.

"You've seen daddys sword right?Well nobody can weild it execept the shikah and shikah are people that have amazing abilities,"she replied.

"Then why are they taking him away mommy?"he asked. She didn't reply and she held him close.

end of flashback..

"Jake, are you ok?"Rain asked.

"I..I'm fine...I think,"Jake replied.

"You sure?"Rain asked uncertainly. Jake nodded then the others arrived.

"Geeze just leave us behind,"Cylde complained.

Rain giggled then said,"Sorry."

"What's with this town I saw a boat with lots of ppl in rags,"Danielle said.

"The people on that ship are those damn shikahs,"some guy said.

"Shikah?"Rain asked.

"You mean to tell me you never heard of them demons?"the guy asked. They all got a puzzled look except Jake he looked pissed.

"What do you mean demons my father was a shikah and he was a kind man!"Jake exclaimed.

"Shikahs kind? my ass!"the guy said. Jake hands bawled up into fists. "If your father was one then your one! Arrest him!"the guy shouted. All these men grabbed Jake.

"HEY LET HIM GO!"Rain said, trying to pull the men off of Jake. One of them pushed her back making her fall to the ground. Jake anger rose and he knocked all the men to the ground.

"We're gonna need back up,"one of them said into his watch.

"Rain, you ok?"Jake asked, helping her up.

"Never better,"she replied. The men we're started grabbing Jake again. Justin jumped in to help Jake followed by Cylde and Danielle. Rain bawled her hands into fists. More men came and pulled Justin, Cylde, and Danielle off then dragged Jake away, his sword left in his wake.

"Jake!"Rain exclaimed running after the men that had Jake. She caught up to them and was about to draw her sword.

"Rain, behind you!"Jake shouted. Rain was about to turn, but was hit over the head with something. She fell to the ground defeated. "You bastards!"Jake shouted outraged. He tryed to break away again, but failed miserbly. They dragged him onto a ship.

"Welcome to your new home,"one of them said. Jake felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before falling over unconshis.

"Rain!"Cylde exclaimed running over to her. "Rain, you ok?Rain!"

She moaned and her eyes opened. "You ok?"Clyde asked, brushing Rain's hair out of her face.

"I'm fine, but Jake..,"Rain said.

"He'll be fine,"Clyde said. Danielle and Justin came over.

"We set up camp on the outskirts of town we left Jake's sword and Carbunce there,"Danielle reported.

"Luckly I knew float or we wouldn't have been able to move it,"Justin said. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Well now we need to save Jake,"Rain said standing up uneasily.

"Not in this condition your not...sound familer?"Danielle asked. Rain laughed softly then she started to fall over, luckly Clyde caught her. "I'm serious though your're not going after Jake in this condition,"Danielle said.

"I'm fine I'll just cast Cura,"Rain said, lifting up her hand and casting the spell.

"Well then whats the plan then?"Clyde asked.

"One of us has to get arrested for being a shikah,"Justin said.

"But none of us are,"Clyde said.

"Duh..one of us is gonna fake it,"Justin said.

"I'll do it, but how are we gonna do this?"Rain asked. Justin explained and they put their plan into action. Danielle and Rain ran into each other.

"Hey watch it!"Danielle shouted which caught somebodys attention.

"You wanna fight!"Rain said, grabbing the handle of a replica of Jake's sword.

"Help! She's a shikah help!"Danielle exclaimed.

"Your under arrest,"a man said grabbing Rain's hands and putting them behind her back. He started dragging her off. Rain looked back at Danielle and winked. The man dragged her onto the ship and threw her to a group of people. She lost her footing, but the people caught her and set her back up.

"Thank you,"Rain said.

"So they caught you too?"a woman asked.

"Yeah,"Rain said, looking up for some reason.

"Hey have you seen a guy with black spikey hair and beutiful brown eyes?"

"Yes I have he's over there,"the woman said, pointing.

"Thanks again,"Rain said, walking over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around putting up his dukes. "Hey,"Rain said, waving. Jake put down his fists, but then picked her up and spun her around. He put her down after a moment then kissed her lightly. After pulling away he rested his forehead against hers.

"What-"Jake started.

"Here to rescue you the others will be here at midnight to get us,"Rain said. Jake turned away. "Hey whats up?"Rain asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He grasped her hand.

"I can't abandon them..,"Jake said.

"I understand..well then we have to get them out to,"Rain said, then got ontop of something that looked like a stage. "Can I have your attention please!"Rain said. All the shikah looked at her. "You were takin away from your friends and family, never to return to them again. I am Rain, a summoner and one of the chosen ones,"Rain started. They all started whispering to each other. "Yes I am one of the chosen ones. How long have you people been on this boat? For a long time I bet..maybe half of your liftime. Listen to me now is time to fight for your freedom and go back to your loved ones. Isn't that what you want along with your freedom? If so you have to fight for it their not just gonna give it to you so are you with me!"Rain finshed. They all sighed and turned back to what they were doing.

"Their sprits are broken so nothing you do or say will get them to rebel,"a guy from above said, with a wicked laugh then he walked off.

Rain bowed her head then walked back over to Jake. He smiled and said,"You tried."

"But I failed, Jake, how are we supposed to get them out of here if their not even gonna try,"Rain said, sighing.

"We'll find a way,"Jake said, giving her a small hug. She smiled then sat down and started to think of a way too help the Shikah.

"Ok we set to get Jake and Rain?"Danielle asked.

"Yes ma'em,"the two guys said, saulting her.

"Knock it off,"she said, getting annoyed.

"Yes ma'em sorry ma'em,"the two said again.

"KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF OR I'LL BEAT YOUR BRAINS IN!"she shouted. They jumped and got on their hands and knees.

"Sorry Danielle!"they said, bowing to her. She kicked them both so they were now lieing on the ground.

"Idiots,"she said, turning on her heels then walking off.

"Danielle, waiiiittt!"Justin exclaimed, getting up and he and Cylde ran after her.

"Shut up and get out your hoverbourds,"Danielle said, throwing down a capsule then her hoverbourd appered. The two guys did the same and they flew towards the ship. They landed unseen and unheard(luckly) and started their search for Rain and Jake. They found them after a few seconds.

"Hi Rain!"Justin said, greetingly.

"Shhhhh,"Danielle said, putting her finger to her mouth.

"Oh hi guys,"Rain said, sitting up.

"You and Jake ready to go?"Clyde asked.

"No,"Rain said, with a sigh.

"Why not?"Justin asked.

Rain looked at Jake, who was fast asleep. "Because Jake wants to help these people,"Rain replied.

"How?"Danielle asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know..their sprirts are broken,"Rain said.

"What if we brought their swords too them maybe that'd help,"Justin suggested.

"That might work, but how are you gonna get them here?"Rain asked.

"By casting float of course,"Justin said, with a somewhat of a cocky smirk.

"I doubt you could get that many swords like that,"Rain said.

"Eh we'll think of a way,"Danielle said. "Well until then laters."

"Bye,"Rain said. She watched them run off then laid back down next to Jake.

The next day Rain was helping the elderly while Jake was moving stuff around for the guard people. Rain in the corner of her eye saw a guard beating up a small girl. "Excuse me for a second,"Rain said to the elderly and ran to help the girl. When she made her way over there, the guard was kicking the girl while she was curled up on the ground. Rain tapped on the guard's shoulder. In that instant the guard spun around.

"What the hell do you want?Can't you see I'm busy!"he asked, in rage.

"Tormenting this girl is business?"Rain asked.

"It doesn't concern you Shikah,"the guard replied, as he started to kick the girl again.

"Actually it does concern me,"Rain said. The guard turned again and Rain's fist met his face. His nose was now bleeding.

"You bitch!"he shouted. He went to hit her, but she dodged it gracfully and came back up and kicked him in the face.

"Nice try,"Rain said. The guard laid on the ground motionless then Rain turned to the girl who was now standing up on shaky legs. The girl started to fall and Rain caught her just in time.

"T-thank you,"the girl said, when Rain had put her down. Rain just smiled in response and put her hand on the girl to cast cura. Rain flew back and shirked in pain.

"You can't cast magic here..antimagic field,"the girl said slowly.

"Well this isn't fair,"Rain said, after standing up with her hands on her hips. The girl laughed softly.

"Milly,"the girl said after a second.

"Milly?"Rain asked confused.

"Thats my name,"the girl replied.

"Nice to meet you, Milly, I'm Rain,"Rain said. Milly smiled then grabed her sides in pain. Rain relized she had some items in her pouch. "Here take it,"Rain said, handing Milly a potion. Milly took it and smiled at Rain, then some guy came running up to them.

"Milly!"he said, comeing to her side. "Are you ok, Milly?"

"I'm fine, daddy, thanks to Rain,"Milly said, nodding towards Rain. He looked at Rain and she turned a slight pink.

"I-it was nothing,"Rain said.

"No it was everything...thank you, Rain,"he said, picking up Milly and smileing down at Rain. Rain nodded then the they walked away. She then got up and went back to the elderly. They sat their gapping at her when she came back.

"W-what?"Rain asked.

"Your one brave lady to stand up to a guard like that,"on of the old ladies replied.

"It was nothing,"Rain said, rubbing the back of her head.

"You wish it was nothing,"somebody behind her said. Rain turned, but soon was thrown on the ground. Then she was pulled up roughly then started to get dragged away from the elderly.

"Hey let me go,"Rain said, struggling to get away.

"You must pay for your crimes,"the guard said.

"Crime? Helping a helpless girl is a crime? You have some nerve mister,"Rain said. The guard twisted her arm behind her back in response.

"No you have a nerve for interfering,"he said, pushing her to the ground again. Rain started to stand up, but then was hit over the head with something metallic which made her fall to the ground agian. She touched where she had been hit and she felt something warm. She then looked at her hand which was now bloody. She stood up a little light headed and swung her fist at the man, but he had caught her fist and bent it back. He realised her fist then punched her in the stomach then when she fell to the ground again he started kicking her.

She was able to roll away after a second or two, but then he picked her up by the collor of her shirt and threw her. She fell into some stacked up pile of cardbourd boxes, then he started comeing towards her again. Rain covered her eyes. When she didn't feel anything hit her she opened one eye to see Jake beating the hell out of the dude. When the guy seemed out cold Jake came running over to Rain. He kneeled down next to her and looked at her in concern.

"You alright?"Jake asked, then when he noticed Rain's head he admetly tore some fabric off his shirt and wrapped around her wound.

"Gee and I thought I was your guardian angel,"Rain said, laughing softly.

"Well I guess it goes both ways for us,"Jake said, helping her up.

"I guess so,"Rain said, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and just smiled at her.

"Sorry to break this touching moment, but you two are comeing with us,"some guys said. Jake turned to face them. He put his arms out like he was being a human shield for Rain. They all snickered with their guns pointing at Rain and Jake.

'Aww man I wish the others were here,'Rain thought. Suddenly somebody landed in front of them who turned out to be Justin.

"Hey all miss me,"Justin said, with a smirk.

"Justin!"Rain exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Save it for later, Rain,"Justin said, waving his hand. Justin took out two handguns and pointed at the guards. They all laughed, but soon stopped when flood was casted on them from above.

"Ha-ha losers!"they heard Clyde yelled from above on an airship. The Shikah had gathered to see what was going on.

"Heads up!"Danielle exclaimed through a intercom. A whole bunch of swords like Jake's fell onto the ship. The shikah got wide eyed then Clyde had come down and handed Jake his sword and Rain her staff-sword.

"Jake, talk to them your one of them so maybe you can get them to fight back,"Rain whispered.

"I'm not much of a speacker,"Jake whispered back.

"Fine whatever,"Rain said then, walking forward to where the swords were. The guards started snikering. "Fellow Shikahs, here me nows your chance to fight back and go home. Whose with me!"Rain asked. They Shikah sighed and bowed their heads.

"All your attempts have failed girl so why don't you give up?"one of the guards said. Rain bowed her head and sighed. She felt a gun against her head. Rain closed her eyes again and prayed softly. She felt somebody help her up and she opened her eyes to see Milly's father.

"Thank you,"Rain said, with a smile. He smiled back then he started to slash away at the guards with his sword. Rain joined in the fight along with Jake and them. The other Shikah came to help soon enough and then their was a huge battle between them all.

"Rain, if you wouldn't mind would you go find my daughter?"Milly's father asked, as he was fighting back a guard who was now wielding a sword.

"Yeah sure,"Rain said, fleeing the battle. It was hard getting to the other side of the boat with all the fighting, but eventually Rain got there and started looking around for Milly. "Milly!"Rain called out.

"Looking for someone,"a guard said, walking out with Milly at hand.

"Let her go!"Rain shouted, drawing her sword again.

"Temper temper..I'll let her go if you stop this rebellion,"the guard said. The guard didn't look real smart and Rain smirked.

"Ok I'll stop it but first give back Milly,"Rain said, puting away her sword. The guard pushed Milly towards Rain. "Milly, go over where those boxes are for alittle bit,"Rain whispered. Milly nodded and ran off. "Well sorry buddy, but I wasn't serious about stopping the rebellion,"Rain said, sticking her tongue out.

"Arggg not again!"the guard said and started comeing at her with a dagger. Rain drew her sword and deflected his attack and then kicked him in the balls then when he was down covering his manhood, she jumped up and kicked him in the face thus knocking him to the ground. She started walking away when he grabbed her ankle making her fall to the ground too.

"Its not over you little wench,"he said, standing up. Rain jumped up then picked up her sword.

"Well if its a fight you want then a fight is what your gonna get,"Rain said, charging towards him. He deflected her attack then kicked her making her lose her balance for a moment, but she still stood. He came after her with his daggers cutting her pretty badly when he got the chance. He then grabbed her by the collor of her shirt and bringing up his dagger.

"Well good night you little pest,"he said.

"Wow that was way lame of you I would be laughing, but you have the dagger so yeah,"Rain said.

meanwhile...

Jake and the other Shikah were still fighting the guards.

"That Rain girl is like wow. Too bad she is about to meet her maker,"the guard that Jake was fighting said. Jake mouth opened a little then he pushed the guard back and ran to the other side of the ship. Rain was lieing on the ground a pool of blood around her.

"Rain,"Jake said, walking towards her. He noticed the guards body now with a pool of blood around him too. Jake eyes filled with tears as he kneeled down next to Rain. He held her in his arms and started shaking his head.

"Man I need a shower,"Rain mumbled.

"Rain! Your ok!"Jake exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

"Easy Jake,"Rain groaned. "I may be ok but doesn't mean I don't hurt."

Jake just laughed and held her gently now. Milly now was over by them.

"Hi,"she said, cheerfully. Their was aloud uproaring and many splashs in the water and soon enough the other Shikah were now where they were.

"We're free finally free!"they cheered. Rain nodded and smiled.

"Now you can all go back home to your families,"Rain said, standing up and taking Milly's hand. Rain walked her to her father. Rain smiled again and went back over to Jake.

"God would you guys hurry up I don't have this ship for very long I rented it!"Danielle exclaimed through the intercom, then an another rope ladder came down.

"Well good luck everybody,"Jake said.

"To you too Chosen ones,"they all said with a smile. Jake mouth dropped but then smiled. Rain was the first to go up the ladder followed by Justin and Clyde.

"Goodbye,"Jake said, bowing then climbing up the ladder.

They were now staying at a hotel which they got for free cause they saw how beat up everyone was. Jake was standing on a balcony just gazing at the night sky.

"Hey you ok?"Rain asked, when she came out to check up on him. He looked at her and nodded. She was wearing a white robe and the breeze was playing with her hair. "Good,"Rain said smiling. She then came by his side and place her hand on his. "Beutiful night isn't it?"she said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Sure is,"Jake said, smiling at Rain. He noticed some tears fall down her face. "Hey whats wrong?"Jake asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I just wish we were in our own time so we could of done this for your father,"Rain said. Jake bowed his head then smiled gently at her.

"Don't be troubled by my problems Rain..don't feel sorry for me when I say this my dad's dead he died when I was sixteen,"Jake said.

"Jake, I'm soo sorry how'd you find out?"Rain asked.

"I went to see him and they told me,"Jake said, sighing. Rain wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry,"Rain said. Jake wrapped his arms around her now.

"I told you not to feel sorry for me,"Jake said.

"Hehehe sorry,"Rain said. Jake shook his head.

"I'm just glad their free now,"Jake said, resting his head on hers.

"Me too,"Rain said. He chuckled and they headed back inside to go to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Review!_


End file.
